Between This World And Pararell World
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Apa kau sudah lupa, kau lah yang telah mengulurkan tangan kepada kami ?" Warning! OC(s), OOC, Sho-ai, GaJe! All27 & AllFem!27 (dari dunia Don't Like, Don't Read! /CHAP 8, UPDATE!/ Review please, . :3
1. Target 1 : Reunion

**Title : Between This World and Pararell World**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : All27 & AllFem!27 (dari Pararel World)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, GaJe, OC, OOC, Typo(s)!**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

"Cih! Hutan sialan! Apa Vongola HQ tidak punya hutan yang lebih lebat dari ini, hah?!" Rutuk seorang pemuda beriris _emerald_. Dia terus berjalan kedalam hutan mengikuti nalurinya. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Dia berhasil menemukan sebuah mansion super besar plus lebar plus tinggi plus *Author digorok*, singkatnya mansion itu benar-benar luas. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas lega. Ah, catatan, Vongola HQ itu berada di Italia.

"Akhirnya, setelah setengah tahun, aku berhasil menemukanmu.." Pemuda itu menatap mansion itu penuh keyakinan.

".. Tsuki.." Lanjut si pemuda.

**~ Target 1 ~**

**[ Reunion ]**

"Haaahhh~.. akhirnya, _paperwork_-ku selesai juga~.!" Kata seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat dan beriris _caramel_ senang sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Wajar saja, sudah sekitar 4 jam dia berkutat di ruangannya dan terus mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya yang menggunung itu tanpa istirahat. Gadis itu bernama Tsuki, lebih lengkapnya Tsukihime. Dia adalah seorang –dan satu-satunya- _Vongola Knight_ yang bertugas melindungi _Vongola Family _dari ancaman **apapun**. Ah! Tolong, jangan pernah meremehkannya –apalagi hanya karena dia adalah perempuan atau karena dia baru mengabdi setengah tahun yang lalu-, karena kemampuannya dalam bertarung bisa disamakan dengan _Cloud Guardian Vongola Decimo _yang **katanya **paling kuat. Ah, satu lagi, dia adalah seorang **FUJOSHI SEJATI** dan selalu men-_stalk _para _Guardian Vongola Decimo _maupun _Vongola Decimo _sendiri untuk menambah koleksi foto-foto Yaoi-nya. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu nak.. Author saja iri sekali padamu.. Oke, sekarang, **Back To The Story!**

"Hm~.. keluar sebentar, ah~.." Gumam Tsuki sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangannya dan menuruni tangga di mansion itu. Betapa malangnya nasibnya, karena di tangga, dia bertemu dengan 'Tangan kanan _Vongola Decimo_' yang tidak lain adalah Gokudera.

"Heh? Tsuki? Kau mau kabur, ya?! _Juudaime _membutuhkanmu tau! Kau itu _Vongola Knight_! Kau itu harusnya sadar diri!" Gokudera yang awalnya ingin membawa setumpuk _paperwork _ditangannya pun langsung menceramahi Tsuki panjang lebar. Tsuki menghela napas panjang. Wajar sih.. dia pemalas, siapa yang nggak curiga dia keluar dari ruangannya sebelum jam makan siang?

"Gokudera-kun, aku ini **sudah menyelesaikan semua **_**paperwork**_**-ku** tau.!" Potong Tsuki. Gokudera terbelalak.

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda! _Juudaime _saja masih banyak begini dan kau sudah selesai?! Mana mungkin!" Kata Gokudera tidak percaya.

"Silahkan cek ruanganku.. kalau aku benar, kau harus mentraktirku 20 coklat batangan ukuran jumbo.." Kata Tsuki. Dasar tukang makan cemilan!

"_Deal_!" Jawab Gokudera yakin. Heh, dompetmu diambang masalah, Gokudera-kun~..

"Ah, tolong berikan ini pada _Juudaime_.." Pinta Gokudera sambil menyerahkan setumpuk _paperwork _ditangannya. Tsuki hanya pasrah dan membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas itu ke ruangan sang Decimo.

"Ah, _sumimasen_, Tsuna-sama.. saya membawakan _paperwork _anda.." Kata Tsuki sambil memasuki ruangan itu. Tsuna langsung berhenti mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya dan menatap Tsuki heran.

"Kenapa kau yang mengantarnya? Mana Gokudera-kun?" Tanya Tsuna. Tsuki menyeringai jail.

"Biasa~.. aku bilang padanya kalau aku sudah mengerjakan semua _paperwork_-ku dan dia tidak percaya.. lalu, kami bertaruh.." Jawab Tsuki. Tsuna geleng-geleng kepala. _Vongola Knight _dan _Storm Guardian_-nya memang selalu seperti itu.

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIINNNNN!" Teriak Gokudera dengan OOC-nya dari ruangan Tsuki. Tsuki dan Tsuna pun langsung menutup telinganya. Sepertinya, teriakan Gokudera sudah bisa mengalahkan teriakan sang _Sun Guardian_ sekarang..

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

BRAKKK!

"_JUUDAIMEE! _KEAJAIBANN! TSUKI SUDAH SELESAI MENGERJAKAN SEMUA _PAPERWORK_-NYAA!" Teriak Gokudera dengan OOC-nya didepan ruangan Tsuna.

"Tidak sebegitunya juga, Gokudera-kun.." Kata Tsuna sambil ber-'hahaha' garing.

"Ini namanya keajaiban, _Juudaime_! Mungkin _Kami-sama _telah memberikan Tsuki sebuah hidayah hingga akhirnya dia pun bersedia menyelesaikan _paperwork_-nya untuk meringankan beban _Juudaime_!" Kata Gokudera berapi-api.

"Terserah lah.. Yang penting jangan lupa janjimu tadi, Gokudera-kun.. Oke~.?" Kata Tsuki jail. Wajah Gokudera memucat. Oh, kali ini dia harus rela dompetnya menipis karena kalah taruhan dari sang _Vongola Knight_.

"Hehehe.. Kutunggu 20 coklat batangan ukuran jumbo darimu, Gokudera-kun~.. Aku keluar sebentar ya, Tsuna-sama~.." Kata Tsuki sambil ber-hehehe riang dan meninggalkan ruangan sang _Vongola Decimo_. Gokudera mati-matian menahan emosinya yang ingin menonjok Tsuki sementara Tsuna hanya berkata 'Hati-hati..' dengan pelan.

.

-Skip-

.

**-Didalam Hutan Vongola HQ-**

"Huaaahhhh~! Udara disini memang segaaaarrr~~!" Kata Tsuki agak kencang sambil meregangkan tubuhnya lagi.

Srak! Srak!

Semak-semak didekat Tsuki bergerak sedikit.

Deg!

Tsuki langsung bersiaga.

"Siapa disana?!" Teriak Tsuki sambil merongoh saku jaketnya.

Srak! Srak!

"Hoo~.. tidak mau bicara, huh.?" Tanya Tsuki sambil menyeringai.

"Rasakan ini!" Kata Tsuki sambil melempar pisau-pisau lipatnya. Sebelum pisau-pisau itu mengenai sasaran, tiba-tiba seseorang melompat keluar dari semak-semak itu. Tsuki langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah orang itu. Tapi, sebelum ia melihat wajah orang itu, orang itu tiba-tiba melemparkan beberapa _dynamite_-nya kearah Tsuki. Hanya satu yang dilihat Tsuki, orang itu.. beriris _emerald_..

.

**DUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

Semua _Guardian_ dan sang _Vongola Decimo _langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh kearah jendela. Dari dalam hutan, terlihat asap besar yang menggepul ke udara. Satu yang diingat Tsuna dan Gokudera –yang kebetulan masih berada di ruang kerja Tsuna-, Tsuki ada disana!

"Gokudera-kun!" Panggil Tsuna sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah 'Tangan Kanan'-nya itu.

"Aku mengerti! Ayo, _Juudaime_.!" Kata Gokudera sambil berlari dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Tsuna langsung berlari keluar diikuti Gokudera.

"HOI! SAWADA! ADA APA INI? KENAPA ADA LEDAKAN TO THE EXTREME?!" Teriak Ryohei yang juga baru keluar ruangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ada penyusup.! Oiya, Tsuki ada di daerah ledakan tadi.!" Jawab Tsuna cepat sambil terus berlari.

"APA?! TUNGGU AKU, SAWADA! AYO KITA HAJAR PENYUSUP ITU DENGAN EXTREMEE!" Teriak Ryohei.

"Terserah saja lah, _Onii-san_.!" Kata Tsuna sambil menuruni tangga. Tapi, karena terlalu terburu-buru..

Srett.!

"HIEE!" Teriak Tsuna. Kakinya terpeleset.

"_Juudaime_!" | "SAWADA!"

Grep!

"Kufufufu~.. _Oya, oya_.. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru begitu, Tsunayoshi.." Kata Mukuro sambil menggendong Tsuna ala _bridal style_. Oke, para fans 6927, tolong jangan berteriak dulu.

"Mu- Mukuro?!" Tanya Tsuna tak percaya. Wajahnya memerah sedikit.

"Kufufufu~.. lain kali, berhati-hatilah sedikit, Tsunayoshi.." Kata Mukuro sambil menurunkan Tsuna di lantai bawah.

"Ah.. Arigatou.." Kata Tsuna.

"Tidak masalah, Tsunayoshi.." Jawab Mukuro.

"_Juudaime_! Apa anda terluka?" Tanya Gokudera sambil mendekati Tsuna.

"Tidak.. aku baik-baik saja kok, Gokudera-kun.." Kata Tsuna.

"Hei, _herbivore_, kau mau disana terus atau pergi?" Tanya Hibari yang entah kapan sedang bersender dipintu keluar.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Kata Tsuna kaget.

"Yo, Tsuna! Ayo cepat kita pergi!" Ajak Yamamoto yang juga tiba-tiba ada ditengah tangga.

"Benar, ayo kita pergi, Bossu.." Kata Chrome yang entah kenapa bersama Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-kun?! Chrome?!" Tanya Tsuna kaget.

"Oi! _Yakyuu-baka_! Kau itu kemana saja, hah?! Apa kau tidak dengar ada suara ledakan disana, hah?!" Teriak Gokudera kesal. Yamamoto tertawa.

"Hahaha.. maaf.. maaf.. tadi aku baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa _paperwork_.." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Sudahlah, _minna_.. Ayo kita pergi.!" Ajak Tsuna. Semua _Guardian _(minus untuk Hibari dan Mukuro) langsung mengangguk.

-Skip (lagi)-

**-Didalam Hutan Vongola HQ-**

"Tsuki!" Teriak Tsuna. Asap tadi belum berkurang dan masih tetap tebal. Tiba-tiba, Tsuki keluar dari kepulan asap itu dalam keadaan _kurang baik_ karena luka yang diterimanya cukup banyak.

"Tsuna-sama?!" Tanya Tsuki kaget.

"Tsuki! _Daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Tsuna. Demi Tuhan Tsuna, bisakah kau lihat dia dalam keadaan _tidak-cukup-baik_?!

"Em! _Daijoubu_.." Jawab Tsuki. Oh, Tsuki, apa kau tidak bisa merasakan lukamu itu?!

"Oi! _Aho onna_! Siapa yang menyerang tadi?!" Tanya Gokudera sebal.

"Aku tidak tahu.. aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya.. tiba-tiba dia melempar beberapa _dynamite_ kearahku.. beruntung, aku masih sempat menghindar.." Jawab Tsuki panjang lebar.

"Cih! Berhasil menghindar?! Kupikir kau sudah mati!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam asap itu.

Deg!

Sontak, para _Guardian_, _Vongola Knight _serta Tsuna langsung bersiaga. Mata Tsuki menyipit, dadanya berdegup kencang.

'_Suara ini.. gaya bicara ini.. apa mungkin-?!' _Tanya Tsuki dalam hati.

"Siapa kau, brengsek?!" Tanya Gokudera sambil bersiap melempar beberapa _dynamite_-nya.

"Tu- tunggu dulu, Gokudera-kun!" Cegah Tsuki cepat.

"Hah?! Kenapa-"

"Ini tidak mungkin, kan?! Tidak mungkin.. orang itu.. dia..-" Tsuki membelalakkan matanya. Berusaha melihat sosok didalam asap itu. Asap itu mulai menipis dan memperlihatkan bayangan seorang pemuda tinggi.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Tsuki berdegup semakin kencang.

"Dasar cewek brengsek! Semua mengkhawatirkanmu dan kau malah bersantai-santai disini?! Apa-apaan itu!" Umpat sosok itu. Semua menelan ludah masing-masing. Asap itu terus menipis dan..

.

.. terlihat sesosok pemuda tinggi, berambut perak dan beriris _emerald_ dari sisa asap itu..

Mata Tsuki terbelalak.

.

"_Uso_.. _Sonna_.! Tidak mungkin.!" Kata Tsuki sambil menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip.

"Tsuki.." Panggil cowok itu. Tsuki terdiam dan terus menatap cowok itu tanpa berkedip. Mereka berjalan pelan kedepan. Jarak mereka terus menipis, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, dan..

.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, _BAKA YAROOOUUUU_?!" Teriak Tsuki dengan OOC-nya sambil memukul wajah cowok itu.

.

**GLEGARRR!**

.

Semua anggota generasi Vongola ke-10 pun langsung membeku bagai disambar petir di siang bolong yang –padahal- tengah cerah melihat sifat Tsuki yang amat OOC itu. Tsuki biasanya selalu kalem dan tenang.!

"REUNI MACAM APA ITUUU?! APA KAU TAU, GARA-GARA KAU MENGHILANG SEMUA ORANG JADI SUSAH TAUUU!" Balas cowok itu kesal dan tidak kalah kerasnya.

"_URUSAIIII_! AKU JUGA NGGAK BISA BALIK TAUU! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKUUU!" Teriak Tsuki.

"TENTU SAJA ITU SALAHMU! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENYERAHKAN DIRI MENJADI KELINCI PERCOBAAN MEKANIS GILA ITU, BEGOO?! GARA-GARA ITU SEMUANYA JADI SANGAT CEMASSS!" Balas cowok itu.

"_Maa.. maa.. _Sudahlah, kalian berdua.." Kata seorang cowok lain berambut hitam dan beriris coklat yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"HEEE?! Takeshi?! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?!" Tanya Tsuki kaget.

.

**JGEERRRR!**

Anggota Vongola generasi ke-10 kembali tersambar petir nyasar di siang bolong.

Tapi tak lama, Tsuki langsung menatap cowok beriris _emerald _tadi dengan tatapan _horror_ yang amat pekat.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia disini! Sungguh! Aku berani sumpah, Tsuki.!" Kata orang itu cepat sambil mengangkat tangannya. Mendengar itu, pandangan Tsuki malah semakin pekat dan bahkan anggota Vongola generasi ke-10 juga mencatat bahwa itu adalah tatapan ter-_horror _yang dimiliki _Vongola Knight_ itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia ada disini! Aku kesini karena mekanis gila itu bilang, aku bisa kemari menjemputmu, lalu aku menyetujuinya dan dia mengirimku kesini! Aku tak tahu apa-apa kenapa _Yakyuu-baka _ini ada disini!" Jelas cowok beriris _emerald _tadi dengan secepat kilat.

"Anoo.. itu karena, kami minta pada Giannini-san untuk menyusul Bossu kemari.." Kata seorang cewek mungil berambut indigo yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Ah! Kau-!" Cewek mungil itu tersenyum.

"Lama tak bertemu dengan anda, Bossu.." Kata cewek itu. cewek mungil itu melirik kearah anggota Vongola generasi ke-10 dan terbelalak begitu melihat Chrome yang –entah kenapa- sangat mirip dengannya.

"Bossu! Siapa dia?!" Tanya cewek mungil itu | "Tsuki-san! Siapa dia?!" Tanya Chrome kaget.

_Bingo!_

Mereka mengatakannya secara bersamaan pula! Tsuki langsung ber-_facepalm _ria.

"Haaahh.. Chrome.. kau ini.. tolong jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu.! Chrome-chan juga akan kaget nanti.." Desah Tsuki putus asa.

"Hei, _herbivore_, kalau kau tidak cepat membereskan ini dan pulang, _kamikorosu_.!" Ancam seorang cowok lain berambut hitam dan beriris _onyx_ yang tiba-tiba datang juga sambil mengarahkan tonfa-nya.

"Oke.. oke.. tolong jangan mengarahkan benda berbahaya seperti itu didepanku, Kyoya.." Jawab Tsuki sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Bertambah lagi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab oleh anggota Vongola generasi ke-10.

"Kufufufu~.. _Oya, oya_.. Sepertinya misi kita 'menemukan Tsukihime' sudah selesai, hm.?" Kata seorang cowok lain berambut biru dengan jambul nanas dikepalanya.

"_Mattaku_.. Bahkan kau juga ikut, Mukuro?! Sepertinya ini benar-benar hari ter-sialku.!" Rutuk Tsuki sebal plus pasrah.

".. A- anooo.! Tsuki.!" Panggil Tsuna. Sepertinya otaknya sudah terlalu bingung hingga tidak tahan untuk tidak menyela 'reuni' aneh ini.

"Ah! Ada apa, Tsuna-sama? Maaf.. anda pasti bingung.! _Hontou ni gomennasai_.!" Kata Tsuki sambil menundukkan kepalanya 90 derajat.

"Ti- tidak apa-apa.. bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi.?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Eh? Anoo.. jadi..-" Belum sempat Tsuki meneruskan perkataannya, tiba-tiba cowok beriris _emerald _tadi memotong perkataan Tsuki.

"Cih! Biar kujelaskan! Jadi, sebenarnya, kami adalah anggota Vongola generasi ke-10.! Paham.?" Tanya cowok itu.

.

'_Nggak mungkiiiiinnn!'_ Bantah Tsuna beserta para _Guardian_-nya sambil ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

.

"Hahaha.. itu benar.. tapi kami berasal dari dunia pararel.." Tambah cowok beriris coklat tadi.

.

'_APAAAAAA?!' _Teriak Tsuna dan kawan-kawan dengan OOC-nya.

.

"Benar! Dan alasan kenapa kami ada disini adalah.." Perkataan cewek mungil tadi terputus.

".. Karena kami telah mengemban sebuah misi penting.." Lanjut cowok beriris _onyx _tadi kalem.

".. Yaitu, membawa kembali Boss Mafia generasi ke-10 Vongola atau yang biasa dipanggil _Vongola Decimo _dari dunia pararel sana yang berada didunia ini.." Lanjut sang cowok nanas tadi.

.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG..

Suasana hening sejenak. Semua masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

1..

2..

"AAPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Teriak Tsuna beserta _Guardian_-nya dengan kompak.

"Yang benar saja?!" Bantah Gokudera.

"_Uso_.." Kata Tsuna tak percaya.

"Tapi itu semua sungguhan! Kami berani sumpah!" Kata cewek mungil tadi.

"La- lalu.. siapa _Vongola Decimo_ dari dunia pararel sana?!" Tanya Reborn yang entah kapan datangnya.

"HEEE?! REBORN?!" Tanya Tsuna kaget. Semua orang-orang tak dikenal tadi langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Tsuki. Tsuki hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir lebar.

'_Tu- tunggu dulu.! Jangan bilang kalau-!'_

".. Hehehe.. Aku.. Aku adalah _Vongola Decimo_ dari dunia pararel sana.." Jawab Tsuki.

"AAAAPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Teriak semua orang –minus untuk para orang asing tadi, Reborn dan Hibari.

"Itu benar.. nama asliku adalah Sawada Tsukihime.. Maaf sebelumnya aku membohongi kalian.!" Kata Tsuki sambil membungkuk.

"La- lalu, siapa orang-orang ini?!" Tanya Tsuna yang benar-benar bingung tingkat dewa.

"Mereka adalah para _Guardian_-ku.." Kata Tsuki.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yamamoto Takeshi, _Rain Guardian Vongola Decimo_.. salam kenal.." Kata cowok beriris coklat dan berambut hitam tadi.

"Namaku Chrome Dukuro, _Mist Guardian Vongola Decimo_.. Tapi biasanya kalau aku sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi, Mukuro-sama akan menggantikanku.." Kata cewek betubuh mungil itu sambil melirik cowok berjambul nanas tadi.

"Kufufufu~.. Namaku Rokudo Mukuro, _Mist Guardian Vongola Decimo_.. salam kenal.." Kata cowok berjambul nanas itu.

"Hibari Kyoya, _Cloud Guardian Vongola Decimo_.." Kata cowok beriris _onyx _tadi singkat.

"La- lalu.. berarti.. cowok berambut perak itu..-" Tsuna menghentikan perkataannya dan menunjuk cowok beriris _emerald _dan berambut perak tadi dengan gemetar.

"Cih.! Namaku Gokudera Hayato, _Storm Guardian Vongola Decimo_ sekaligus Tangan kanan _Vongola Decimo_.." Kata cowok beriris _emerald _itu. Semua terbelalak.

"HIIIIEEEEEE?! TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIINNNNNN!" Teriak Tsuna beserta kawan-kawan.

**-TBC-**

.

**A/N (Curhatan –kagak penting- Author):** _Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Kobanwa, _para _readers_ sekalian.. Salam kenal, saya adalah Author baru yang GaJe, gila plus stress yang baru mampir ke fandom ini.. Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini, jadi, tolong dimaafkan bila banyak Typo(s), alur GaJe plus kagak nyambung dan segala kekurangan lain.. ( "_ _)

Ehm, omong-omong, sebenarnya saya buat fic ini karena terinspirasi dari beberapa fic yang menceritakan Tsuna-kun pergi ke Dunia Pararel. Saya pun berpikir –bahkan pas boker juga kepikiran *plak*-, kenapa selalu Tsuna yang pergi ke Dunia Pararel? Kenapa yang nggak dari Dunia Pararel aja yang _bersilaturahmi_ ke tempat Tsuna? Maka dari itu, muncullah fic nggak jelas ini.. Yak! Cukup sekian curhatan –kagak penting- dari saya..

Akhir kata, **REVIEW PLEASEE! REVIEW ANDA MEMBANGUN SEMANGAT SAYA! ***dihajar sekampung*. Ah, kalau review tolong log in, soalnya saya membalasnya pakai PM nanti.. Tapi bagi yang tidak mau/tidak bisa juga nggak apa-apa _review_.. Nanti kalau yang nggak log in akan saya balas di Chap berikutnya, tapi tanggung sendiri, saya rada lama bikin Chap berikutnya, jadi nunggu jawaban dari saya pun lama..

Yak! Sampai jumpa semua~! (^0^)/


	2. Target 2 : Tsuki's Family

**Title : Between This World and Pararell World**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : All27 & AllFem!27 (dari Pararel World)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, GaJe, OC, OOC, Typo(s)!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

**Balasan Review serta cuap-cuap (GaJe) Author :**

**Guest : **Makasih sudah review.. :D Saya sebagai Author mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.. ng.. anoo.. Sebenarnya bukan perasaan anda yang salah, memang di fic –GaJe- ini, Gokudera-nya Tsuki dan Gokudera-nya Tsuna itu berbeda kepribadiannya.. Tsuna sama Tsuki juga rada beda sifatnya.. Namanya juga dari Dunia Pararel, jadi pasti ada bedanya sedikit.. :D Terus ikutin fic –GaJe- ini ya.. :D

Untuk **Ayumi Chizuka-**_**senpai**_**, Yuakani-**_**senpai**_**, **serta -**_senpai_**,saya sebagai Author fic –GaJe- ini mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena bersedia mem-favorite dan mem-follow fic –GaJe- ini.. :D Saya berharap, _senpai _sekalian menikmati fic –GaJe- ini.. :D Kalau ada beberapa hal yang kurang, jangan sungkan menyampaikannya lewat _review_.. Saya sangat setia menunggu _review _para _senpai _sekalian.. :D Yak, ayo kita mulai fic –GaJe- ini!

.

**CEKIDOT!**

.

Yak! Mulai sekarang, saya akan membuat beberapa panggilan~.! Dikarenakan para chara dari dunia Tsuna dan pararel sama, jadi saya sebagai Author pemalas nan GaJe namun baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung(?) ini, akan memberikan petunjuk untuk mengenali mana yang dari dunia Tsuna dan mana yang dari dunia pararel.

Yamamoto = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia Tsuna.

Takeshi = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia pararel.

Gokudera = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia Tsuna.

Hayato = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia pararel.

Chrome 1 = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia Tsuna.

Chrome 2 = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia pararel.

Mukuro 1 = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia Tsuna.

Mukuro 2 = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia pararel.

Reborn 1 = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia Tsuna.

Reborn 2 = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia pararel.

Hibari = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia Tsuna.

Kyoya = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia pararel.

Sasagawa = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia Tsuna.

Ryohei = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia pararel.

Lambo = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia Tsuna.

Adult Lambo = Untuk yang berasal dari dunia pararel.

Yak, sepertinya sudah cukup, jadi ayo kita mulai fic GaJe ini!

.

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

Cerita sebelumnya :

"_La- lalu.. berarti.. cowok berambut perak itu..-" Tsuna menghentikan perkataannya dan menunjuk cowok beriris emerald dan berambut perak tadi dengan gemetar._

"_Cih.! Namaku Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian Vongola Decim sekaligus Tangan kanan Vongola Decimo.." Kata cowok beriris emerald itu cuek. Semua terbelalak._

"_HIIIIEEEEEE?! TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIINNNNNN!" Teriak Tsuna beserta kawan-kawan._

**.**

**~ Target 2 ~**

**[ Tsuki's Family**** ]**

**.**

**.**

Kini _Vongola Family _generasi ke-10 dari dunia Tsuna dan dunia pararel sana sedang duduk-duduk untuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi di ruang rapat Vongola HQ.

"Ehm.. A- anoo.." Kata Tsuna, memecahkan keheningan.

"Ada apa, _herbivore_? Kalau ini membuang waktuku, _kamikorosu_!" Ancam Kyoya sambil memamerkan tonfanya.

"Sudahlah, Kyoya.. turunkan tonfa-mu itu.. dia ini _Vongola Decimo _di dunia ini.. kita harus menghormatinya.." Kata Tsuki. Mau tidak mau, Kyoya menurunkan tonfanya.

"Nah, silahkan bicara, Tsuna-sama.." Kata Tsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Anoo.. apa benar.. kau.. adalah aku di dunia pararel, Tsuki-san.?" Tanya Tsuna ragu-ragu.

"Kufufufu~.. Jadi, kau tidak mempercayai kami, huh.?" Tanya Mukuro 2.

"_Urusai_, dasar nanas pedo! Dia ini adalah 'aku'! Bersikap sopanlah atau kubuat kau mengerjakan 900 tumpuk _paperwork _setelah kita pulang nanti!" Ancam Tsuki tegas.

"Kufufufu~.. _Oya, oya_.. sifatmu tidak berubah juga, Hime.." Komentar Mukuro 2.

"Cih! Apa kau pikir aku akan berubah menjadi gadis-gadis feminim lainnya setelah aku pulang dari sini, huh?! Jangan bercanda!" Hardik Tsuki.

"Kufufufu~.. Aku hanya bercanda.. Kenapa kau selalu mengiranya serius sih, Hime.." Kata Mukuro 2.

"Terserah lah.. Oiya, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Lambo, Reborn dan Ryohei.. Kalian tidak mengajak mereka.?" Tanya Tsuki pada para _Guardian_-nya.

"Tidak.. kami mengajak mereka kok.. Aku malah tidak sadar mereka tidak ada.." Jawab Takeshi.

"Cih! Biarkan saja para _herbivore _itu.. lagipula, _hitman _itu pasti bersama mereka.." Kata Kyoya.

"Hahaha.. Setuju denganmu, Kyoya.. Bahkan sebenarnya akan lebih bagus kalau kalian tidak mengajak tukang teriak itu.." Timpal Tsuki. Semua _Guardian _Tsuna langsung _sweatdrop _ditempat.

'_Tsuki berani memanggil semua Guardian-nya dengan nama kecil?! TIDAK MUNGKINN!' _Batin mereka bersamaan (minus untuk Hibari dan Reborn) dengan OOC-nya. Tapi, tiba-tiba..

.

**BRAKK!**

.

Pintu ruang makan Vongola HQ dibanting keras dari luar dan memperlihatkan seorang cowok dengan sebuah plester dihidungnya.

"EXTREEEEMMMEEEE! KALIAN KEMA-"

SPLAT!

Tsuki langsung melempar sebuah apel –yang entah kapan ada diatas meja- dan tepat mengenai wajah cowok tersebut dengan sebuah tangan menutupi telinganya. Semua orang di meja makan juga langsung menutup telinga mereka masing-masing (minus Reborn 1 yang –entah kapan- memakai penutup telinga).

"DDIIIIIAAAAAAAMMMMMMM! KAU BERISIK, BEGOOOO!" Teriak Tsuki kencang.

"_Gomen_.. _gomen_.. aku agak kaget kalian ada disini.." Kata cowok itu.

"Cih! Sudah kubilang kau itu harus mengurangi teriakanmu itu, Ryohei!" Kata Tsuki.

"EH?! _Onii-san_?!" Tanya Tsuna kaget.

"He? Siapa mereka, Sawada?! Kenapa mereka mirip sekali dengan kita TO THE EXTREME?!" Tanya Ryohei kaget.

"Hahaha.. mereka adalah 'kita' di dunia ini, _senpai_.. kita kan berasal dari dunia pararel.." Jelas Takeshi.

"HUOOO! Lalu siapa cowok berambut coklat itu?!" Tanya Ryohei sambil menunjuk Tsuna.

"Dia itu adalah 'aku' di dunia ini.. namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi, _Vongola Decimo _di dunia ini.." Jawab Tsuki cuek.

"HUOOO! KENAPA DIA BISA COWOK?! KAU CEWEK KAN, SAWADA?!" Tanya (baca : teriak) Ryohei.

.

**GUBRAAKK!**

.

"AKU JUGA NGGAK TAHU KENAPA 'AKU' DI DUNIA INI COWOK! DAN TENTU SAJA AKU INI CEWEEEKKK! KAU PIKIR AKU INI BANCI TAMAN LAWANG SEPERTI LUSSURIA, HAH?!" Bentak Tsuki tidak terima.

"Hahaha.! _Maa.. maa.. _sudahlah, Tsuki.." Lerai Takeshi.

"_URUSAII! _Gimana aku nggak naik darah dia bertanya soal _gender_-ku! Jelas-jelas aku ini cewek!" Balas Tsuki.

"Heh, kau ini kan rada mirip cowok.! Mungkin kau benar-benar banci seperti Lussuria.!" Ejek Hayato.

**Ngek!**

Muncul perempatan dikepala Tsuki.

"Apa maksudmu, Hayato?! Apa matamu katarak sehingga tidak bisa melihat kalau aku ini cewek, hah?!" Tanya Tsuki dengan aura _dark _yang menyeramkan.

**Ngek!**

Muncul perempatan dikepala Hayato.

"Apa maksudmu mataku katarak?! Kau saja yang tidak sadar kau itu memang seperti itu!" Balas Hayato dengan aura _dark _yang sama menyeramkannya.

**Ngek! Ngek!**

"Mana mungkin _Vongola Decimo _sepertiku ini bisa salah, hah! Matamu itu lah yang kelewat katarak bahkan mungkin sudah 99% BUTA!" Balas Tsuki.

**Ngek! Ngek!**

"Apanya yang buta, hah?! Lalu, tidak peduli kau ini _Vongola Decimo _atau apapun, kau itu tetap manusia, bodoh! MA-NU-SI-A!" Balas Hayato dengan mengeja kata 'manusia'.

**Ngek! Ngek! Ngek!**

"Aku juga tahu, aku ini manusia.! Memangnya aku sepertimu yang tidak sadar kalau kau itu manusia berotak udang?!" Sindir Tsuki.

**Ngek! Ngek! Ngek!**

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'manusia berotak udang', hah?! Aku ini jenius! Sepertinya kau lah yang 'manusia berotak udang' itu, _Dame-Tsuki_!" Ejek Hayato.

**BRAK! | BRAK!**

Yak, kedua orang tadi –Tsuki dan Hayato- langsung berdiri dengan menggebrak meja tak lupa juga mengeluarkan aura **persaingan** yang amat pekat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'Dame-Tsuki'_?! Aku ini jenius! Buktinya aku sudah bisa mengerjakan soal anak kuliahan diumurku yang 14 tahun ini!" Kata Tsuki esmosi.

"Tapi, Reborn menyebutmu dengan sebutan itu juga dan kau juga nggak protes! Jadi, jangan protes kalau aku menyebutmu dengan panggilan itu!" Kata Hayato kelewat esmosi pula.

"Mana mungkin aku melawan perkataan _hitman _gila bertopi fedora itu, _Baka Hayato_! Bisa-bisa dia menghukumku dengan mengharuskanku mengerjakan _paperwork-paperwork _gila itu!" Balas Tsuki.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kau itu Boss tapi tidak pernah bertanggung jawab mengenai pekerjaanmu apalagi yang berurusan dengan _paperwork_, Boss macam apa itu?!" Balas Hayato.

"_Urusai_! Dasar kepala gurita!" Balas Tsuki.

"Dasar Boss tidak bertanggung jawab!" Balas Hayato.

"Murid dari kakek-kakek mesum!" Balas Tsuki lagi.

"_Urusai_! _Fujoshi_ tingkat akut!" Balas Hayato lagi.

"Tangan kanan nggak becus!"

"Boss yang juga berprofesi sebagai _stalker_!"

"Uke-nya Takeshi!"

"Mana mau aku jadi uke _Yakyuu-baka _itu, bego?! Gue ini SEME! Dasar Boss pemalas!"

"He- hei.." Panggil Tsuna pada Takeshi pelan sementara pertarungan antara Tsuki vs Hayato masih terus berlanjut. Semua _Guardian _Tsuna (minus Hibari dan Reborn –lagi-) tampak _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Tsuki dan Hayato yang nggak ada akur-akurnya dan berbeda drastis dengan hubungan Tsuna dan Gokudera.

"Hm? Ada apa, Tsuna?" Tanya Takeshi santai.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu.?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~.. sejak dulu sampai sekarang, Hime dan Gokudera Hayato itu memang tidak pernah akur.." Jawab Mukuro 2 santai.

"TIDAAAKKK! Aku di dunia pararel sama sekali tidak mengargai _Juudaime_! Maafkan aku, _Juudaimee_!" Kata Gokudera dengan OOC-nya sambil terus bersujud di samping Tsuna.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun.." Kata Tsuna menenangkan Gokudera.

.

**DOR!**

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah peluru langsung datang tanpa diundang dan berhasil meretakkan tembok disamping kanan Tsuki sekaligus berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran Tsuki vs Hayato. Tsuki dan Hayato sendiri langsung diam seribu bahasa begitu melihat hasil dari peluru nyasar itu.

"Akhirnya, dia datang juga.." Kata Kyoya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Haahh.. baru saja diungkit, dia langsung datang.." Rutuk Tsuki sebal.

"Si- siapa yang-"

"Hufh.. peluru nyasar begitu sih sudah pasti.." Perkataan Hayato terputus. Tsuki dan semua _Guardian_-nya langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang masih terbuka karena Ryohei tadi. Disana terlihat –meskipun samar- ada seorang cowok tinggi bertopi fedora hitam dan memegang sebuah pistol.

"Haahh.. Kalian semua, berhentilah membuatku susah, terutama kau, _Dame-Tsuki_.!" Kata cowok itu.

"Reborn.." Kata Tsuki sambil tersenyum tipis. Cowok tinggi bertopi fedora dan memegang pistol itu tersenyum.

"HEEEEEEEE?! TIDAKK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" Teriak Tsuna melihat sosok Reborn 2 yang amat tidak miripnya dengan Reborn 1 (Reborn dari dunia Tsuna masih terkena kutukan Arcobaleno). Reborn 2 melirik kearah Reborn 1.

"Fuuhh.. lama sekali nggak melihat sosokku yang seperti ini.. jadi, di dunia ini aku masih terkena kutukan itu, huh.?" Tanya Reborn 2.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat sendiri bukan.." Jawab Reborn 1 kalem.

"Hufhh.. bagiku, di dunia manapun kalian berdua sama saja.." Kata Tsuki pelan. _'..sama-sama menyebalkan!' _Lanjut Tsuki didalam hatinya. Tentu saja lanjutannya itu tidak diucapkan, karena Tsuki tahu, kalau dia mengatakannya, bisa-bisa akan ada peluru yang melubangi kepalanya nanti.

"Ah, _Dame-Tsuki_, aku mencarimu kemana-mana.. Ternyata kau disini dengan yang lain juga, huh.?" Tanya Reborn 2.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat sendiri bukan~.." Jawab Tsuki.

"Oiya, jangan lupa, begitu pulang nanti, kau harus mengerjakan semua _paperwork-_mu yang menumpuk setengah tahun itu.." Kata Reborn 2.

**JGEERRRRRRRRR!**

Tsuki langsung membatu.

"Tu- tunggu dulu.! Apa maksudmu dengan _'paperwork-_mu yang menumpuk setengah tahun itu', Reborn?! Jadi.. selama setengah tahun aku disini.. _paperwork_-ku..-"

"-Tidak disentuh sama sekali.." Potong Reborn 2 dengan watados.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AKU TIDAK TERIMAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Tsuki OOC-nya.

"OI! _Aho onna_! Nggak perlu teriak juga kalii!" Teriak Gokudera kesal.

"Ini masalah, Gokudera-kun! Ralat! Ini bencanaaaaa! Huwaaaa!" Teriak Tsuki OOC.

"Kufufufu~.. Tenang saja, Hime.. Aku pasti membantumu.." Kata Mukuro 2.

"_Hontou ni_?! Kyaaa~! Ternyata nanas sepertimu baik juga, ya~!" Kata Tsuki senang.

**Ngek!**

"Kufufufu~.. Sepertinya, nggak jadi, Hime.." Kata Mukuro 2 lagi dengan sebuah perempatan dikepalanya.

"HUWEEEEE! JAHAATT!" Kata Tsuki sambil menangis GaJe.

"Oi! Diam sedikit, Tsuki! Hufh.. nanti pasti kubantu kau mengerjakan itu.. yaahh.. sebenarnya selama setengah tahun itu, aku juga yang mengerjakan _paperwork_-mu.. Tapi masih ada yang belum selesai, begitu pulang nanti, kau juga harus mengerjakannya!" Kata Hayato sambil bersandar dikursinya. Tsuki langsung menatap Hayato dengan tatapan _'Benarkah-itu-Hayato?-Kau-baik-sekali!'_.

"Hentikan tatapan itu! Itu membuatku geli! Aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi! Sekarang berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Kata Hayato.

"YEAAYY~~! Hayato ternyata baik sekali~~!" Sorak Tsuki sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Cih, kekanak-kanakan.!" Ejek Hayato.

"Hehehe.. Tapi.." Tsuki menatap Hayato.

".. _Arigatou, _Hayato.. Lama sekali nggak ngobrol denganmu.. Nostalgia sekali.." Lajut Tsuki sambil tersenyum. Wajah Hayato memerah sedikit.

"Itu karena kau pergi selama setengah tahun tanpa kabar, bodoh! Tak perlu berterima kasih, sudah tugasku jadi Tangan Kananmu, kan?" Jawab Hayato. Wow! Perubahan yang benar-benar drastis, wahai para _readers_! Padahal baru saja tadi mereka bertengkar, dan *Jeng Jeng Jeng* MEREKA SUDAH BERBAIKANN! Benar-benar hebaaattt! *Author dilindes Tsuki & dibom Hayato*

"Kufufufufu~.. Gokudera Hayato, berani sekali kau membuat Hime-_ku_ tersenyum seperti itu! Senyumnya itu harusnya hanya untukku!" Kata Mukuro 2 tidak terima dengan aura _dark _yang menyeramkan.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan 'Hime-_ku_', nanas mesum?!" Tanya Tsuki tak terima.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'senyumnya hanya untukku'?! Kau pikir kau itu siapa?!" Tanya Hayato tidak terima.

"Aku adalah.."

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap, Mukuro 2 langsung berada disamping Tsuki dan menggenggam tangan Tsuki dan berlutut.

".. kekasih Tsukihime.." Lanjut Mukuro 2 pede abis dengan aura _blink-blink _seperti di anime _Shoujo_.

"Jangan seenaknya memegang tanganku, dasar nanas mesum!" Umpat Tsuki sambil menendang Mukuro 2 hingga Mukuro 2 terpental ke tembok. Semua orang (minus Hibari dan Kyoya) _sweatdrop _ditempat.

'_Cewek itu seramm!' _Batin semua orang (kecuali Reborn 1, Reborn 2, Mukuro 1, Hibari dan Kyoya).

'_Fuhh.. wujud herbivore yang begini baru menarik..' _Batin Kyoya.

'_Sepertinya herbivore ini memang menarik..' _Batin Hibari.

'_Aku ditendang oleh seorang perempuaann!' _Teriak Mukuro 1 didalam hati dengan OOC-nya.

"_Yare.. yare.. _ternyata kau masih seram ya, Hime.." Komentar seseorang tiba-tiba. Semua orang (minus Tsuki) langsung menoleh kearah asal suara dan menemukan seorang cowok berpakaian mirip sapi(?). Tsuki menghela napas dan berbalik.

"Kau lama, Lambo.." Kata Tsuki sambil menatap Adult Lambo tajam.

"_Yare.. yare.. _Aku tersesat.! Kalau saja aku tidak bersama _hitman _menyebalkan dan tukang teriak itu, aku pasti sudah tersesat di hutan sampai sekarang dan mungkin akan mati di hutan itu.!" Kata Adult Lambo curcol.

"Kalau begitu, matilah.! Aku juga sebenarnya terpaksa menerimamu sebagai _Lightning Guardian_.. matilah secepatnya.!" Kata Tsuki dengan watados.

**GLEGAAARRRR!**

"Hiks.. Hime tetap tidak berubah.. padahal sudah setahun tidak ketemu, tapi ternyata lidahnya masih berbisa.." Rutuk Adult Lambo sambil pundung dipojokan.

"Haahhh.. aku hanya bercanda, Lambo.! Mana mungkin aku mau kau mati secepatnya.!" Kata Tsuki. Adult Lambo langsung berbalik dan menatap Tsuki dengan berbinar-binar.

"Kalau aku menginginkanmu mati secepatnya, sudah kuracuni kau sejak dulu.." Tambah Tsuki sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

.

Siiiiiiinnngggggg..

.

"Hiks.. ternyata, Bos-ku sendiri punya pikiran untuk meracuniku.." Rutuk Adult Lambo lagi sambil pundung –lagi- dengan aura suram yang pekat.

"Hihihi.. bercanda~.. bercanda~.." Kata Tsuki.

"Eh?" Adult Lambo berbalik dan menatap Tsuki.

"Aku senang kok bertemu lagi denganmu, Lambo.." Lanjut Tsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Tsukihime.." Adult Lambo langsung menangis terharu.

**BWOOOOOSSSHHHHHHHH..**

Muncul api persaingan dibelakang Hayato, Kyoya, Mukuro 2, Chrome 2, Reborn 2, dan Takeshi(?) dengan amat pekat. Adult Lambo menelan ludah.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia bisa tersenyum semudah itu, Aho ushi?!' _Batin Hayato sebal.

'_Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka melihat herbivore itu tersenyum pada herbivore lain..' _Batin Kyoya.

'_Hime itu milikku!' _Batin Mukuro 2. Ini orang jelas-jelas udah ditolak tadi, masih aja pede abis!

'_Dame-Tsuki itu muridku!' _Batin Reborn 2.

'_Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Bossu menyukai orang bodoh ini!' _Batin Chrome 2.

'_Aku tidak suka Tsuki tersenyum seperti itu.!' _Batin Takeshi. Lha? Ini orang jangan-jangan naksir Tsuki juga?! (_Readers_ : Ngapain lu nanya?! Kan lu Authornya! | Author : Oiya, saya lupa.. Hehehe.. *dijambak _readers_*).

"Ah, senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Tsukihime.. ng.. lebih baik, kau jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu dihadapanku.. kau tahu, itu bisa membuatku terbunuh nanti.." Kata Adult Lambo sambil kembali ke pojokan dengan ketakutan. Sepertinya, pojokan telah menjadi rumah kedua bagi Adult Lambo.

"Heee? Memangnya kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan ada sesuatu dibelakangku?" Tanya Tsuki sambil menoleh kebelakang. Keenam orang yang sudah mengeluarkan aura persaingan tadi langsung kembali ketempat duduknya dan berlaku selayaknya _tidak terjadi apa-apa_. Alis Tsuki bertaut. Sepertinya, Tsuki masih polos hingga tidak mengerti situasi.

"Ah, apa semuanya ada di- AKH! _JUUDAIME_!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang cowok bertubuh agak gemuk dan berambut hitam kinclong bak piring habis dibersihin pakai s*nlight. Mata Tsuki terbelalak.

"Gi- Giannini?!" Tanya Tsuki tak percaya.

.

**-TBC-**

.

**A/N (Curhatan –kagak penting- Author) : **Jumpa lagi dengan saya, wahai _readers _sekalian. Tambah GaJe kah fic sinting ini? Tsuki sebagai Tsuna dari dunia pararel amat sangat berkebalikan dengan Tsuna, ya? Terus, Gokudera-kun Tsuna sama Gokudera-kun Tsuki beda banget kan? Saya memang niatnya bikin begitu sih, tapi jadi aneh banget, ya? Hiks.. maafkan saya yang kagak becus jadi Author ini.. *nangis di pojokan*.

Sudahlah, akhir kata, **TOLONG REVIEW! REVIEW ANDA SANGAT MEMBANTU SAYA! ***dilindes*. Sampai jumpa, _minna_~! Daaahhhhh~! *kabur*.


	3. Target 3 : An Accident

**Title : Between This World and Pararell World**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : All27 & AllFem!27 (dari Pararel World)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, GaJe, OC, OOC!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

**Balasan Review serta Cuap-cuap (GaJe) Author :**

Huwaaa! Pas di Target 2 kemaren, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada **scarleet-**_**senpai **_karena nama _senpai _menghilang begitu saja di tulisan itu.. Padahal pas saya cek lagi, nama _senpai _ada lho! O.o Nah, makanya saya juga bingung-bingung gimanaa gitu _senpai_.. Tapi, saya yakin, ini pasti gara-gara mata saya yang kelewat rabun.! Maafin saya ya, _senpai_.. *sujud-sujud ala Gokudera + ngasih _puppy eyes_*.

**Meilina-san: **Makasih udah _review _ya, Mei-_san _(saya panggil begini nggak apa-apa ya?).. :D Salam kenal juga, Mei-_san_, panggil saja saya dengan Profe atau Fest.. Oiya, makasih juga udah suka + fav. + follow fic –GaJe- ini.. :D Saya juga berterima kasih karena Mei-_san_ menikmati fic –GaJe- ini.. Padahal saya kira humornya jadi garing, lho.. ._. Oiya, Tsuki bilang, dia menyimpan banyak foto 8059 yang lagi 'itu' lho~.. dia juga menantikan foto Kaname x Zero itu.. Hohoho~.. Nanti saya juga ikut barter-an, ya~.. Hohoho~.. *ditebas & dibom*

Baiklah, kita mulai saja fic –GaJe- ini, **CEKIDOTT!**

**.**

Cerita Sebelumnya :

"_Ah, apa semuanya ada di- AKH! JUUDAIME!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang cowok bertubuh agak gemuk dan berambut hitam kinclong bak piring habis dibersihin pakai s*nlight. Mata Tsuki terbelalak._

"_Gi- Giannini?!" Tanya Tsuki tak percaya._

**.**

**~ Target 3 ~**

**[ An Accident ]**

**.**

"_Juudaime_! Saya benar-benar minta maaf soal kecelakaan setengah tahun yang lalu itu! Mohon maafkan saya.!" Kata Giannini sambil terus membungkuk didepan Tsuki.

"Ke- kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Giannini?!" Tanya Tsuki kaget.

"Ah, itu.. saya sudah berhasil menyempurnakan mesin yang waktu itu dipakai untuk mengirim anda kemari, _Juudaime_.." Kata Giannini.

"_Hontou ka_?!" Tanya Tsuki semakin kaget.

"Benar, _Juudaime_.! Tadinya, saya berniat kemari sendiri menjemput _Juudaime_, tapi semua _Guardian _anda memaksa ikut.. Jadi.. yaahh..-" Giannini mengangkat bahu. Tsuki tahu apa maksudnya. Giannini tidak punya pilihan lain dan membiarkan mereka ikut. Tsuki menghela napas panjang. Sedikit menyesal, ia mempunyai _Guardian _yang benar-benar berkepala baja.

"Jadi, bisakah sekarang kita langsung pulang?" Tanya Tsuki.

"Tentu saja, tapi sebelumnya, anda harus mengatakan salam perpisahan dulu pada mereka, _Juudaime_.." Jawab Giannini sambil menunjuk Vongola Family dari dunia ini a.k.a Tsuna dkk. Tsuki tersenyum pahit.

"Hufhh.. sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, eh.?" Tanya Tsuki.

.

-Skip Time-

.

**-Didalam Hutan Vongola HQ-**

"Senang sekali bisa mengenal dan tinggal bersama kalian disini, _minna_.." Kata Tsuki pada Tsuna dkk. Dibelakangnya, Giannini sedang menyiapkan benda apalah itu, pokoknya rada mirip dengan 10 Years Bazooka milik Lambo (dan Adult Lambo –tentunya).

"Cih! _Aho onna_! Kalau bisa, nggak usah balik, ya.!" Kata Gokudera sebal.

"Terserah lah~.. Ah, tapi kau masih mempunyai hutang 20 coklat batang ukuran jumbo padaku lho, Gokudera-kun~.." Jawab Tsuki kalem sambil tersenyum yang hanya dijawab dengan kata 'cih' oleh Gokudera.

"Hahaha.. padahal, aku ingin berlatih sekali lagi denganmu lho, Tsuki.." Kata Yamamoto.

"Wah, aku tersanjung sekali.. tapi, maaf ya, aku harus pergi.. mungkin aku akan kemari lagi.. setelah Giannini benar-benar menyempurnakan mesinnya itu, tentunya.." Kata Tsuki agak sedih.

"_Maa.. maa.. _tidak apa-apa kok, Tsuki.." Kata Yamamoto.

"EKSTRIIMM! AKU JUGA INGIN IKUT LATIHAN DENGAN KALIANNN!" Teriak Sasagawa bersemangat.

"Ya, ya.. terserah sajalah, Ryohei-_san_.." Jawab Tsuki.

"Anoo.. Tsuki-_san_.." Panggil Chrome 1. Tsuki menoleh kearah Chrome 1.

"Ada apa, Chrome-_chan_?" Tanya Tsuki. Tiba-tiba, Chrome 1 membungkuk 90o derajat didepan Tsuki.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya!" Kata Chrome 1. Tsuki terkejut sebentar. Namun, tak lama ia tersenyum. Diusapnya rambut _indigo _Chrome 1 pelan.

"Em! Jangan pernah lupa juga, terus lindungi teman-temanmu.." Kata Tsuki sambil tersenyum. Chrome 1 menatap Tsuki tak percaya. Tak lama, ia tersenyum pula.

"Em! _Arigatou_, Tsuki-san!" Kata Chrome 1 sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tsuki tidak berubah juga, ya.. masih sama seperti setengah tahun yang lalu.." Komentar Taksehi dari tempat Giannini.

"Kufufufu~.. Dia memang selalu seperti itu.." Timpal Mukuro 2.

"Bossu.. aku terharu sekali dengan perlakuanmu pada 'diriku' di dunia ini.." Kata Chrome 2 dengan berlinang air mata GaJe.

"Ah, iya, Chrome-_chan_, aku mau minta tolong sedikit.." Kata Tsuki pada Chrome 1.

"Apa itu, Tsuki-_san_?" Tanya Chrome 1. Tsuki tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yaoi, tolong segera hubungi aku ya.!" Jawab Tsuki dengan wajah dan senyum tanpa dosa.

.

**GUBRAAAAKKK!**

.

"PERMINTAAN MACAM APA ITUUUUU?!" Protes Hayato dengan OOC-nya.

"_Urusai_, _Baka _Hayato! Aku tidak minta pendapatmu!" Kata Tsuki.

"APAAAA?!" Bentak Hayato tidak terima.

"_Urusai_!" Kata (baca : perintah) Tsuki sambil melemparkan sebuah kamus 'Jepang-Italia' ke kepala Hayato dan tepat sasaran.

"Hahahaha.. _Maa.. maa.. _Sudahlah, Gokudera, Tsuki.." Lerai Takeshi. Kedua orang yang disebut langsung membuang muka kesal. Tsuna tertawa garing sambil berpikir, _'Apa seburuk ini hubunganku dengan Gokudera-kun di dunia pararel sana?'_. Tsuna tidak habis pikir, kenapa 'dirinya' dan Gokudera dari dunia pararel sana bisa sampai seperti itu.

"_Juudaime_, mesinnya sudah siap.." Kata Giannini.

"Ah, baiklah.. Kami pergi dulu ya, Tsuna-_sama_, _minna~_.. _Sayonara~.._" Kata Tsuki sambil melambai kearah Tsuna dan para _Guardian_ Tsuna.

"Bersiap.! Tiga.." Tsuki dan para _Guardian_-nya menelan ludah, sangat tegang.

.

".. Dua.." Suasana semakin menegang.

.

".. Sa-"

PIP! PIP! PIP! PIP!

.

Mesin ditangan Giannini mulai bereaksi aneh.

"Ada apa, Giannini?!" Tanya Tsuki kaget sekaligus khawatir.

"_Juudaime_! Me- mesinnya-!" Wajah Giannini memucat. Tiba-tiba, mesin itu mengeluarkan angin yang kencang. Tsuki langsung memasang kuda-kudanya dan menarik pedangnya. Para _Guardian_-nya terlempar beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tsuna dan _Guardian_-nya sendiri juga sedikit terlempar beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Akan kuhancurkan mesin itu! Menyingkir dari sana Giannini!" Teriak Tsuki.

"Jangan lakukan itu, _Juudaime_! Kalau mesin ini dihancurkan, bisa-bisa seluruh tempat ini ter-_teleport _ke Dunia Pararel!" Cegah Giannini sambil memegangi mesin itu erat. Tsuki mulai panik. Dia menoleh kearah Tsuna dan _Guardian _ Tsuna.

"Tsuna-_sama_! Lari dari sini!" Teriak Tsuki kencang sambil menoleh kearaha Tsuna.

"Apa, yang kau katakan, Tsuki?! Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" Teriak Tsuna.

_Shit!_

Tsuki memaki dirinya sendiri. Dia juga melupakan fakta _paling penting_ bahwa Giannini memang ceroboh. Demi Tuhan! Dia benar-benar ingin membalikkan waktu sekarang.

.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

.

Mesin itu kini melompat dari tangan Giannini dan menghampiri para _Guardian_-nya. Tsuki menyarungkan pedangnya dan langsung berlari ke barisan paling depan.

"Mundur.!" Perintah Tsuki dengan tegas namun juga kalem.

DEG!

"Tsuki! Apa yang kau-"

"Aku memintamu untuk mundur, Gokudera Hayato! Jangan banyak bertanya!" Potong Tsuki. Hayato menelan ludahnya. Tsuki sedang benar-benar serius sekarang.

Tsuki mulai berkonsentrasi. Tiba-tiba, iris _caramel_-nya berubah warna menjadi _oranye _dan muncul pula api berwarna _oranye _dikepalanya.

" !" Teriak Tsuki. Sedetik kemudian, muncul pelindung transparan disekeliling para _Guardian_ Tsuna dan _Guardian_-nya sendiri –juga Giannini, jangan lupakan dia juga. Tsuki sedikit merosot dari posisi berdirinya.

"Tsuki!" Teriak Hayato sambil berlari kearah perempuan itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Hayato sambil memegangi pundak Tsuki agar perempuan itu tidak jatuh. Tsuki menggeleng lemah.

".. aku.. tidak.. apa-apa.." Jawab Tsuki dengan terengah-engah. Dia tak menyangka, memakai sihir akan berdampak _agak_ besar padanya. Mungkin karena sudah setengah tahun dia tak melatih kekuatannya.

".. aku hanya.. kekurangan tenaga.. ya.. hanya kekurangan tenaga.." Lanjut Tsuki. Hayato membalikkan badannya.

"Oi! _Shibafu-atama_! Tenaganya terkuras! Cepat gunakan _healing magic_-mu!" Perintah Hayato.

"Kufufufu~.. Itu tidak perlu, Gokudera Hayato.." Kata Mukuro 2 sambil mengayunkan trident-nya lagi. Secara ajaib, tiba-tiba Tsuki merasakan tubuhnya amat ringan dan langsung bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Hayato mendecak sebal.

"Cih.! Ilusi.." Katanya sebal.

"_Oya oya_? Kau kesal, Gokudera Hayato, hm?" Tanya Mukuro 2 sambil menyeringai.

"Kau tahu, buah tropis.. yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah kenyataan, bukan ilusi.." Sindir Hayato.

"_Oya oya_, kau mengajakku bertarung, huh?" Tanya Mukuro 2 sambil mengacungkan trident-nya. Hayato langsung bersiaga.

"Oke! Kalian berdua! Cukup! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa lagi, jadi berhenti!" Perintah Tsuki tegas. Kedua orang tadi mau tidak mau menuruti perintah perempuan itu.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat.!" Tsuki merongoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil.

"_Moshi moshi_, Tsuna-_sama_?" Panggil Tsuki sambil menekan tombol kecil yang ada dibenda itu.

"**Ah, Tsuki? Ini kau?" **Tanya Tsuna dari seberang.

"_**Teme**_**! Apa yang terjadi, hoi! Cepat jelaskan!" **Terdengar suara Gokudera dari seberang. _'Dia pasti merebut alat komunikasi ini dari Tsuna-sama' _Batin Tsuki sambil ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"Hahaha.. _Gomen_, Tsuna-_sama_, Gokudera-_kun_.. nanti akan kujelaskan, sekarang dengarkan kata-kataku dulu.. Jangan pernah keluar dari pelindung transparan yang ada disekeliling kalian, oke?" Tanya Tsuki dengan nada agak tegas.

"_**Teme**_**! Apa-apaan-"**

"Jangan membantah, Gokudera-_kun_! Ini semua juga demi keselamatan Tsuna-_sama_!" Potong Tsuki tegas. Gokudera menelan ludahnya dan melirik kearah Tsuna.

"-Baiklah.. aku mengerti.." Jawab Gokudera setelah jeda 15 detik. Tsuki menghela napas lega sebentar.

"Lindungi Tsuna-_sama _apapun yang terjadi!" Kata Tsuki tegas.

"**Cih! Tak perlu kau beritahu pasti akan kulakukan!" **Balas Gokudera tegas. Tsuki tersenyum.

"Tolong ya, Gokudera-_kun_.. Kalau kau berhasil, 20 coklat batang ukuran jumbo itu kuanggap lunas~.." Kata Tsuki riang dan menutup panggilan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gokudera.

"Kau bicara dengan-'ku' di dunia ini?" Tanya Hayato. Tsuki tersenyum.

"Yup~.. Dia jauh lebih sopan dan penurut dibanding kau lho, Hayato.." Ejek Tsuki.

"_Teme_-!" Geram Hayato.

"Kufufufu~.. Dan sudah pasti aku dan aku di dunia ini sangat tampan dan memikat hatimu, iya kan, Hime?" Tanya Mukuro 2 dengan pede abis plus narsis sambil mengibaskan rambutnya hingga membuat Author mimisan. Namun, Tsuki hanya tersenyum dan..

"Bagiku, kalian berdua tetap menyebalkan dan mesum.!" Jawab Tsuki sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Oh, Tsuki, betapa hebatnya dirimu tidak terkena virus nanas itu.

"Fufufu.. Mukuro-_sama_ terlalu pede abis!" Ledek Chrome 2 sambil menahan tawanya. _What_?! Chrome dari dunia pararel, apa mungkin kau sudah kena virus ketawa nanas itu?! *Author di-trident.

"HAHAHA! AKU SAKIT PERUT DENGAN EKSTRIIMM!" Teriak Ryohei sambil memukul-mukul tanah.

"Fuh.. Aku tak menyangka nanas sepertimu berbakat melawak.." Komentar Kyoya sambil tersenyum –lebih tepatnya, menahan tawanya.

"Kufufu~.. Awas kalian semua nanti.!" Ancam Mukuro 2 dengan sebuah perempatan dikepalanya.

"_Maa.. maa.. _sudahlah, _minna_.. padahal aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian tertawa.. memang ada yang lucu?" Tanya Takeshi dengan tampang watados. Wahai _Rain Guardian Vongola Decimo _dari dunia pararel, mengapa dirimu tetap tak berubah?

"Sudahlah.. lupakan yang barusan, oke? Dengar, setelah aku melepaskan pelindung ini, kita semua harus mengamankan mesin itu, paham?" Tanya Tsuki. Semua _Guardian_-nya mengangguk mantap. Mereka langsung memasang posisi siap bertarung.

"Sekarang!" Teriak Tsuki. Tepat saat itu, pelindung sihir yang dibuat Tsuki menghilang dan Vongola 10th Family dari dunia pararel langsung menerjang kearah mesin itu. Ah, soal Giannnini? Jangan khawatir.. Tadi dia sudah pergi kebelakang pohon yang besar dan cukup menyembunyikan dirinya yang –mungkin- agak kelebihan berat badan itu.

Namun sepertinya, Tuhan sedang mempermainkan takdir mereka. Tiba-tiba, mesin itu menembakkan beberapa kabut berwarna _pink_ kearah mereka dan sebelum mereka kehilangan kesadaran, mereka mendengar suara Giannini yang memanggil mereka…

.

.

.

**BRAK! BUAKK! JDUKK! Meong~(?).. **

.

.

.

"_Ittai~.._" Rintih Tsuki sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terbentur ranting pohon dan mendarat dengan amat tidak mulusnya.

"Oi! Tsuki! _Daijoubu ka_?!" Tanya Hayato.

"-Aku tidak yakin.." Jawab Tsuki lambat. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat beberapa _Guardian_-nya sedang terbaring tak berdaya ditanah.

"Ah! _Minna_! _Daijoubu ka_?!" Tanya Tsuki sambil berdiri dan berlari kearah _Guardian_-nya, berusaha mengecek apa para _Guardian_-nya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Jangan khawatir, Sawada! Aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Ryohei sambil mengelus kepalanya dan bangun. Tsuki menghela napas lega.

"Uhh.. Bossu.." Panggil Chrome 2 sambil mencoba bangun.

"Ah! Chrome! Jangan memaksakan diri!" Kata Tsuki khawatir sambil membantu perempuan berambut _indigo _itu untuk duduk.

"Tenang saja, Bossu.. Aku baik-baik saja.." Kata Chrome 2 berusaha menenangkan Bos-nya yang mudah panik pada hal-hal yang menyangkut para _Guardian_-nya. Tsuki menghela napas.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.." Kata Tsuki pelan. Chrome 2 mengangguk.

"Oi! _Yakyuu-baka_! Kau bisa berdiri tidak?" Tanya Hayato pada Takeshi yang dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Hahaha.. Aku baik-baik saja, Gokudera.. Hei, tadi itu apa ya? Apa itu sejenis _Game Sihir _baru yang kalian temukan?" Tanya Takeshi dengan watadosnya. Demi Tuhan, Yamamoto Takeshi dari dunia pararel! Tsuki nyaris pingsan begitu mendengar pertanyaan konyolmu itu!

"Na- nanti kujelaskan, Takeshi.." Kata Tsuki berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang nyaris keluar.

"Omong-omong, tidak ada yang menanyakan keadaanku?" Tanya Mukuro 2 yang berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka tanpa luka.

"Untuk apa menanyakan keadaan nanas sepertimu? Lagipula, sebenarnya, akan lebih bagus kalau kau langsung mati saja.." Kata Tsuki dengan watadosnya.

"Kufufufu~.. Jangan _tsundere _seperti itu Hime.. Sebenarnya, aku mau saja mati untukmu, tapi aku takut begitu aku mati, kau akan menangis didepan makamku setiap hari.." Kata Mukuro 2 dengan amat narsis.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, nanas sinting!" Bentak Tsuki sambil melempar sebuah batu kearah Mukuro 2 namun sialnya berhasil dihindari oleh sang nanas *Author di-trident.

"_Yare yare_, lagi-lagi semuanya melupakanku.." Kata Adult Lambo sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah.

"Yak, karena semua baik-baik saja, ayo kita periksa tempat ini.." Ajak Reborn 2 tanpa memedulikan Adult Lambo.

"Ah, benar juga.. Giannini, ini dima-" Tsuki menoleh kearah sekeliling dan..

.

.. Dia tidak menemukan sosok Giannini dimana pun..

.

"-na?"

.

SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG…

.

"HUWAAAAA! KITA ADA DIMANAAAAA?!" Teriak semua orang yang ada disana (minus Reborn 2 dan Kyouya) dengan kencang cetar membahana serta OOC-nya. Belum selesai masalah yang satu ini, sebuah masalah baru muncul.

"_Ittai~_.." Keluh sebuah suara dari belakang anggota _Vongola Family_ generasi kesepuluh dari dunia pararel.

GLEKK!

Semua anggota _Vongola Family_ generasi kesepuluh dari dunia pararel langsung menelan ludah. Dengan sangat pelan, mereka menoleh kebelakang dengan harapan semoga itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka. Namun, Tuhan benar-benar sedang mempermainkan takdir mereka sekarang. Dibelakang mereka, terdapat orang-orang yang tidak seharusnya berada disini yakni anggota _Vongola Family_ generasi kesepuluh dari dunia Tsuna!

"Aduh.." Keluh Tsuna lagi sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Juudaime_?" Tanya Gokudera sambil membantu Tsuna berdiri.

"Hahaha.. Tadi itu apa, ya? Apa itu sejenis sulap?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan watadosnya.

"EXTREEMEEEE! Akan kuhancurkan benda yang tadi membawa kita kesini!" Teriak Sasagawa.

"Kufufufu~.. Akan kubuat orang yang membawa kita tadi merasakan ilusi yang sama dengan di Neraka.." Kata Mukuro 1 dengan aura _dark _dibelakangnya. Semua anggota _Vongola Family_ generasi kesepuluh dari dunia pararel langsung ber-_sweatdrop _berjamaah.

"Ano.. Tsuna-_sama_.?" Panggil Tsuki. Tsuna dan para _Guardian_-nya langsung kearah Tsuki dengan pandangan _horror _berharap bahwa mereka juga salah dengar.

"KENAPA KALIAN ADA DISINIIIII?!" Teriak anggota _Vongola Family _generasi kesepuluh dari dunia Tsuna (minus Reborn 1 dan Hibari) dengan OOC-nya.

_Shit!_

Kali ini, mereka benar-benar dapat masalah..

.

**-TBC-**

.

**A/N (Curhatan –kagak penting- Author) : **Ini masih bersambung saudara-saudara! *Author digiles*. Oh iya, mulai dari sini, kita udah mulai masuk ke-inti masalah, _readers _sekalian! Oh iya, saya berniat mengumumkan sesuatu lagi, **SAYA TIDAK JADI MEMBALAS **_**REVIEW **_** DENGAN PM, WAHAI PARA **_**READERS**_**! ***Author dibantai gara-gara pake Bold sama Capslock jebol*. Ehm.. Mohon maaf karena saya jadi labil-labil gimanaaa gitu, tapi, ya! Saya sendiri aja males buka PM, mau bales gimana coba? *Author di-X Burner*. Nah, jadi, saya tidak jadi membalas _review _dengan PM.. Silahkan para _readers _sekalian meng-_review _fic –GaJe- ini~.. Saya akan menerima semua _review readers _(minus untuk flame) dan membalasnya di Chapter berikutnya~.. ^^ Sekali lagi, saya mohon dengan sangat, **TOLONG **_**REVIEW**_**! **_**REVIEW **_**ANDA AKAN MENJADI PENYEMANGAT BAGI SAYA! ***Author di-Maximum Canon*. Saya lebih suka, _readers _sekalian meng-_review _apa yang ada dikepala _readers _pas baca fic –GaJe- ini ketimbang jadi _Silent Readers_.. Tolong _review _ya~.. *puppy eyes*.


	4. Target 4 : Welcome To The Pararel World!

**Title : Between This World and Pararell World**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : All27 & AllFem!27 (dari Pararel World)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, GaJe, OC, OOC!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

"Tenang dulu, semuanya.! Oke, tenang dulu.!" Kata Tsuki menenangkan Tsuna dkk.

"HIEEE! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG, TSUKI?! AKU TIDAK TAHU INI DIMANA!" Teriak Tsuna panik tingkat wahid.

"Tenang dulu, _Juudaime_! Oi, _teme_! Dimana ini?!" Bentak Gokudera pada Tsuki.

"Yaahh.. sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu ini dimana.." Jawab Tsuki dengan sebutir keringat dikepalanya mirip dengan di _anime-anime _dan _manga-manga_.

"HUWAAA! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN SEKARANGG?!" Teriak Tsuna tambah panik.

"Tenang dulu, Tsuna-_sama_.! Kalau anda tidak tenang dulu, nanti akan bertambah kacau.." Kata Tsuki lagi.

"Cih! Aku tidak percaya kalau dia adalah _Vongola Decimo _dari dunia sana! Kekanak-kanakan!" Ejek Hayato.

SRAT!

"_Teme_! Tarik kembali kata-kata itu! Asal kau tahu saja, _Juudaime _benar-benar hebat tau!" Hardik Gokudera.

"Cih! Kau itu terlalu membangga-banggakan Bos-mu itu! Sadarlah kalau-"

**DUAKKK!**

Tsuki meninju sebuah pohon didekatnya dengan keras dan kini di pohon itu telah terbentuk sebuah lubang hasil tonjokan gratis Tsuki. Semua langsung _speechless_ melihat tingkah Tsuki.

"Ha-ya-to~.." Panggil Tsuki sambil tersenyum _manis _kearah Hayato namun dengan aura _dark _yang amat pekat. Yang dipaggil langsung menelan ludah.

'_Kau dalam masalah, Gokudera~.. Semoga nasibmu beruntung..' _Batin para _Guardian _dari dunia pararel plus Reborn 2 sambil ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

".. Tadi kau bilang apa soal Tsuna -_sama_?" Tanya Tsuki dengan aura _dark _yang amat menyeramkan sambil mendekati Hayato.

"Bu- bu- bukan begitu, Tsuki.. maksudku.. ng.. Tsuna itu.. yaa.. sangat hebat.! Ya! Dan juga kuat! Tsu- Tsuki?" Hayato langsung berjalan mundur dengan panik karena Tsuki sudah berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya. Tsuki hanya terus tersenyum _manis _sambil mendekati Hayato dan mulai merongoh saku jaketnya.

"Oh ya~? Padahal tadi aku dengar soal kekanak-kanakan lho~.." Kata Tsuki masih dengan senyum _manis_-nya sambil tetap mencari benda yang dicarinya di saku jaketnya.

"Ma- maksudku kekanak-kanakan itu karena.. Tsuna itu.. ng.. yaaaa.. manis seperti anak-anak! Tsuki aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu! Sungguh!" Kata Hayato sambil tetap mundur kebelakang.

"Ter-lam-bat, Ha-ya-to~.." Kata Tsuki sambil tetap tersenyum _manis_.

SRAT!

Tsuki langsung mengeluarkan benda yang paling ditakuti Hayato dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah foto. Tapi bukan foto biasa. Itu adalah foto Bianchi yang memperlihatkan wajahnya tanpa ditutupi _goggle_ atau kacamata hitam. Hayato langsung pucat pasi begitu melihat foto wajah kakaknya itu.

"_A- aneki_- GAAAHH!" Hayato dan Gokudera –yang tidak sengaja juga melihat foto itu- pun langsung tumbang bersamaan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"_Ara~_.. aku lupa Gokudera-kun juga mempunyai _phobia _yang sama.." Kata Tsuki tanpa dosa dan kembali menaruh foto itu disaku jaketnya.

"Hiee! Gokudera-kun! Bertahanlah!" Kata Tsuna panik.

"Haahahaha.. tenang saja, Tsuna.. Gokudera tidak akan mati hanya karena itu.." Kata Yamamoto dengan santainya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan maniak _baseball _itu.." Kata Kyoya kalem.

"Kufufufu~.. Mereka itu hanyalah orang yang lemah.. biarkan saja mereka.." Kata Mukuro 2.

"Baiklah, pertama, kita harus tahu kita ada dimana.. _Ne, _Reborn, apa kau punya ide?" Tanya Tsuki pada Reborn 2.

"Bagaimana kalau kau naik keatas pohon itu dan melihat kita ada dimana?" Tanya Reborn 2 sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon.

"Dan kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" Tanya Tsuki dengan nada amat **keberatan**. Sebelum Reborn 2 menjawabnya, Tsuki langsung memotong terlebih dahulu.

"-Jangan berkedok dengan kata 'karena aku Bos-nya'!" Potong Tsuki.

"Sayang sekali, itu bukan jawabanku.." Kata Reborn 2 enteng.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Tsuki setengah peduli setengah tidak dengan jawaban Reborn 2.

"Ini sebagai hukuman permulaan karena selama setengah tahun kau melalaikan pekerjaanmu.." Jawab Reborn 2 dengan watadosnya. Tsuki langsung menatap _tutor_-nya dengan pandangan _horror_.

"Jadi, kau belum memaafkanku soal itu?" Tanya Tsuki sambil membatin _'Tutor macam apa dia?!'_.

"Tentu saja! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Lagipula, kau pakai celana kan? Jangan banyak protes dan lakukan saja!" Jawab Reborn 2 dengan watados.

"Geez.. menyebalkan.!" Rutuk Tsuki kesal. Dengan –amat- terpaksa, dia langsung melompat ke sebuah pohon yang ditunjuk Reborn 2. Mata Tsuki menjelajahi pemandangan dari tempat ia berdiri. Dan tiba-tiba, matanya terpaku pada sebuah bangunan yang amat luas dari tempat dia berdiri. Tsuki langsung diam terpaku menatap bangunan itu.

"Hoi! Tsuki! Lama sekali, sih! Ada apa?!" Teriak Hayato yang sudah sembuh dari 'jurus ampuh' Tsuki. Gokudera sendiri juga sudah sadar. Tsuki diam.

".. tidak mungkin.." gumamnya pelan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Tsuki melompat dari atas pohon itu dan mendarat dengan mulus ditanah dengan kedua kakinya.

"Ayo pergi!" Kata Tsuki cepat dan langsung berlari kearah bangunan yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Woi! Tsuki! Tunggu! Hei!" Teriak Hayato. Tapi Tsuki terus berlari tanpa memedulikan protesan dari Hayato.

"_Mattaku_.! Dasar Bos gila! HOI! TUNGGU!" Teriak Hayato sambil berlari menyusul Tsuki yang agak jauh didepan. Semua _Guardian _Tsuna dan Tsuki –plus Reborn 1, Reborn 2 dan Tsuna- juga langsung menyusul kedua orang itu.

Tsuki terus berlari. Dia tidak peduli berapa banyak peluh yang menetes di dahinya karena terlalu lelah berlari. Dia juga tidak peduli jika nanti para _Guardian _-nya atau Tsuna dkk tersesat karena tidak bisa menyusulnya. Satu yang dia pikirkan, dia ingin memastikan apa penglihatannya tadi benar apa tidak. Bangunan itu.. Bangunan itu tidak asing dimatanya. Kalau dia benar, itu artinya, mereka ada di tempat yang sangat dikenalnya sekarang. Tempat yang.. dirindukan perempuan yang menjabat sebagai _Vongola Decimo _itu..

**'SRAKK'**

Sebuah semak-semak tinggi terakhir berhasil ditembus Tsuki. Kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau yang dilihatnya tadi bukanlah fatamorgana atau ilusi. Tsuki diam, terpaku melihat bangunan itu.

'_Tempat ini tidak berubah..' _Batin Tsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Oi! Tsuki! Geez.. kau ini! Sebagai Bos kau itu-" Mulut Hayato yang baru saja akan protes itu langsung tertutup begitu melihat bangunan itu.

"Tempat ini..-" Gumam Hayato tidak percaya.

"Bossu! Tunggu dulu!" Kata Chrome 2 sambil menyusul kedua orang tadi.

"Kufufufu~.. Hime, sejauh apapun kau berlari, aku pasti menyusulmu.." Kata Mukuro 2 –sedikit- gombal.

"Diam saja kau, _herbivore_.." Kata Kyoya pada Mukuro 2.

"UWOO! LARI KALIAN TADI BENAR-BENAR CEPAT DAN EKSTRIMM!" Kata Ryohei.

"Oi! _Dame_-Tsuki! Apa-apaan tingkahmu tadi?!" Protes Reborn 2.

"Aduuhh~.. capek sekali~.." Keluh Tsuna dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Juudaime_? Oi! _Teme_! Apa maksudmu berlari seperti itu?!" Protes Gokudera.

"Hahaha.. _maa.. maa.. _sudahlah, Gokudera.. itu tadi kan juga bagus untuk pemanasan.." Kata Yamamoto riang.

"Hahaha.. kau benar juga, Yamamoto-kun.." Timpal Takeshi riang.

"UWOOHH! SETELAH BERLARI DENGAN EKSTRIM TADI, AKU JADI TAMBAH BERSEMANGAT DENGAN EKSTRIM!" Teriak Sasagawa.

"Bossu! Tsuki-san! Tunggu.. sebentar.!" Kata Chrome 1 sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _boku no kawaii Chrome_?" Tanya Mukuro 1 agak khawatir.

"Ada apa barusan, Tsuki?" Tanya Reborn 1 yang tiba-tiba memunculkan diri. Tsuki dan Hayato yang tengah berdiri –dan menghalangi pemandangan a.k.a bangunan didepannya-, berbalik dan tersenyum.

"_Minna_.. kita semua.." Perkataan Tsuki terputus.

".. ada di dunia pararel!" Lanjut Hayato sambil menyeringai. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung terkaget-kaget begitu mendengar perkataan dari dua orang tadi. Tsuki dan Hayato mundur dan memperlihatkan pemandangan dibelakang mereka. Para _Guardian _dari dunia pararel tentu sama sekali tidak merasa asing dengan bangunan itu. Itu..

".. tidak mungkin.." Bisik Chrome 2 tidak percaya. Hayato hanya menyeringai mendengarnya sementara Tsuki hanya tersenyum manis.

.

.. Tempat itu.. Vongola HQ dari dunia pararel!

.

"Selamat datang di dunia pararel, _minna-san_!" Kata Tsuki dan Hayato bersamaan.

**.**

**~ Target 4 ~**

**[ Welcome To The Pararell World! ]**

**.**

Kini Tsuki dkk serta Tsuna dkk berada didepan Vongola HQ. Begitu sampai di pintu depan Vongola HQ, Tsuki langsung mengetuknya tanpa dosa. Sebenarnya sih, tadi mereka dihadang beberapa orang berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam serta bertampang sangar saat hendak melangkahkan kaki masuk dan menanyakan apa keperluan mereka. Namun, dengan santainya, Tsuki langsung berkata,

"Hoo.. Jadi kalian sudah tidak mengenaliku lagi sebagai _Vongola Decimo_, huh? Kira-kira hukuman apa ya, yang pantas untuk kalian, hm?" Tanya Tsuki dengan aura _dark _ter-_horror_-nya. Belum sempat orang-orang itu menjawab, Hayato langsung menyambar.

"Apa kalian juga melupakanku, heh?! Cepat beri kami jalan, brengsek! Kami sedang buru-buru!" Timpal Hayato.

Yahh, tapi perlu diakui sih, berkat metode itu, mereka bisa langsung sampai kedepan pintu Vongola HQ sekarang.

Krieeettt..

Pintu Vongola HQ terbuka lebar. Tsuki dkk dan Tsuna dkk berdiri tegak dan..

..di dalam, telah berdiri banyak orang berjas hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam tengah menunduk kearah mereka..

"Selamat datang kembali, Boss!" Ucap mereka serempak. Tsuki tersenyum lembut.

"Aku pulang, _minna_.." Jawab Tsuki sambil tersenyum. Semua orang yang menunduk tadi langsung mengangkat kepalanya senang.

"BOSS~~!" Teriak semua orang tadi sambil berlari kearah Tsuki yang masih tersenyum manis. Tapi, sebelum mereka berhasil memberikan _Vongola Decimo _itu pelukan maut, tiba-tiba..

SRATT!

"Berhenti disana atau kalian akan kuledakkan!" Ancam Hayato yang langsung mengahadang orang-orang itu dan berdiri didepan Tsuki sambil mengacungkan beberapa _dynamite_ ditangannya. Belum selesai disana, tiba-tiba Takeshi ikut mengacungkan _Shigure Kintoki_-nya.

"_Gomen, minna_.. Tapi, kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian mendekati Tsuki.." Kata Takeshi menimpali.

"Jangan mendekati Bossu lebih dari ini.!" Kata Chrome 2 sambil mengacungkan trident-nya.

"Mendekat, _kamikorosu_.!" Ancam Kyouya sambil mengacungkan tonfanya.

"Kufufufu~.. Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan mendekati Hime lebih dari ini.." Kata Mukuro 2.

"UWOOO! MENDEKATINYA, MAKA KALIAN HARUS MELAWANKU DENGAN EKSTRIMM!" Teriak Ryohei.

"_Yare yare.. _sebenarnya aku malas melakukan ini, tapi kalau kalian mendekati Bos tanpa izin darinya, kalian juga akan berhadapan denganku, Lambo-san yang hebat ini.." Kata Adult Lambo dengan pedenya. Semua orang yang hendak menerjang Tsuki tadi langsung ber-_poker face _ria. Melawan para _Guardian Vongola Decimo _secara bersamaan? Lebih baik mereka bunuh diri sekarang!

"Ma- maafkan kesalahan kami!" Kata orang-orang tadi sambil bersujud. Wow! Itu mirip sekali dengan gaya Gokudera saat dia meminta maaf pada Tsuna.

"Sudahlah, _minna_.. berdirilah.. harusnya, aku yang minta maaf, _Guardian_-ku memang sedikit _over protective _padaku.. maaf ya.." Kata Tsuki sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Teriakan 'HUWOOOO!' langsung menggema dimana-mana.

"Tsuki! Kau tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu!" Protes Hayato.

"Benar, Boss! Itu semua kesalahan kami!" Kata orang-orang itu.

"Hahahaha.. _Maa.. maa.. _sudahlah, _minna_.. oh ya, mana yang lain?" Tanya Takeshi.

"Mereka ada di ruang rapat sekarang.. Lebih baik, Anda semua segera kesana.." Kata salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Alis Tsuki naik sebelah.

"'_Yang lain'_?" Ulang Tsuki. Semua _Guardian_-nya melirik satu sama lain. Tsuki melirik kearah _Guardian_-nya dengan pandangan _'apa-yang-kalian-rencanakan-Guardian-brengsek?!'_. Para _Guardian_-nya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu.. tenang saja, ini hanya kejutan kecil.." Jelas Hayato. Tsuki malah menatap Tangan Kanan-nya itu dengan pandangan semakin tajam seolah berkata _'kau-serius?!-apa-kau-bohong?!'_.

"Kalau aku bohong, kupersilahkan kau libur 3 hari tanpa _paperwork-paperwork_-mu.." Kata Hayato. Mata Tsuki membulat.

"_Deal_! Sekarang, dimana tempat kejutannya? Akan kubuktikan kalau kau berbohong, Hayato.!" Kata Tsuki dengan semangat perjuangan dalam meraih kemerdekaan(?). Semua orang langsung _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Tsuki yang langsung bersemangat setelah diiming-imingi 'libur tanpa _paperwork_' itu.

"Boss, tidak pernah berubah ya.." Komentar salah satu dari orang-orang berjas hitam tadi.

"Iya.. sudah setengah tahun, kupikir aku akan melihat Boss dalam versi yang lain.." Tambah orang lain.

"Ahahaha.. sekali Tsuki, dia tetap Tsuki sampai kapanpun.." Kata Takeshi menambahkan.

"Cih! Sebenarnya, aku malah berharap semoga dia berubah dan tidak pernah mengeluh lagi apalagi soal _paperwork_-nya.." Kata Hayato sebal.

"Kufufufu~.. Kau tahu Gokudera Hayato, jika itu terjadi, artinya Tuhan sudah telah memberikan sebuah keajaiban.!" Kata Mukuro 2.

"Tch.. terserah padamu, buah tropis.." Kata Hayato cuek tanpa memedulikan aura _dark _yang dikeluarkan Mukuro 2.

"Hoi! Kenapa kalian berdiri saja?! Ayo cepat! Ada di ruang rapat kan?" Teriak Tsuki yang ada beberapa meter didepan mereka.

"Iyaa! Kami segera menyusul!" Kata Hayato sambil berdecih pelan.

"Hei! Kalian lama sekali! Cepat jalan! _Juudaime _sudah kelelahan tau!" Protes Gokudera.

"Iya, iya! Jangan banyak protes, bocah! Cih! Biarkan mereka masuk! Mereka tamu kami!" Kata Hayato pada orang-orang tadi. Orang-orang itu langsung menggangguk mengerti dan mempersilahkan Tsuna dkk untuk masuk. Tsuki terus tersenyum melihat Para _Guardian_-nya dan Tsuna dkk dari agak depan.

"Ah, sudah kuduga.. Kami sudah menunggu kepulanganmu, Tsuki-_sama_.." Kata seorang perempuan dari depan Tsuki. Tsuki kaget.

.

.. _Suara ini_..

.

Tsuki langsung menoleh kearah suara tadi dan menemukan seorang perempuan berambut pendek, berwarna pirang dan beriris _blue ocean_ memakai onepiece putih sedang tersenyum lebar didepannya.

"Kau.." Tsuki tecekat melihatnya.

".. _Okaeri_, Tsuki-_sama_.!" Kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N (Curhatan –kagak penting- Author) :** Huweeee! _Gomen, minna-san_! Maaf, atas keterlambatan saya meng-_update _fic –GaJe- ini! _Hontou ni gomennasai_! *sujud sembah *. Ah, saya akan membalas _review_ disini semua juga~.. :D Oiya, sebelumnya, saya berterima kasih banyak pada **Ao Simizu-**_**senpai **_(yang udah nge-_review_, follow sama fav.)**, ****Seithr-Kairy****-**_**senpai**_ (yang udah fav.), **sherry dark jewel****-**_**senpai**_(yang udah _review _sama fav.), **MidoriAo31****-**_**senpai **_(yang udah _review _sama fav.). Pokoknya, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, _review_, follow sama fav. fic –GaJe- ini! :D Author mengirimkan seribu cium untuk kalian semua! *digampar*. Sekali lagi, **SILAKAN **_**REVIEW**_**! **(Catatan baru : Yang mau _flame,_ saya persilahkan! - pengen dapet flame [Readers : mau bangett~?])** POKOKNYA, **_**REVIEW**_**! **_**REVIEW **_**ANDA MEMBANGUN SEMANGAT SAYAAAA!**

**MidoriAo31**** : **_Senpai_, makasih udah menyempatkan diri me-_review _fic –GaJe- ini.. :D Ini lanjutannya.. Maaf kalau terlalu lama.. Baguslah, jika menurut _senpai _Humor-nya berasa.. Menurut saya sih, aneh terus garing gitu deh, _senpai_.. O.o Tapi, saya benar-benar senang, mengetahui _senpai _senang membaca fic –GaJe- ini.. Ditunggu lanjutannya ya~.. ^^

**sherry dark jewel**** : **_Senpai_, saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau memberi komentar _senpai _mengenai fic –GaJe- ini.. Tsuna-_kun _keliahatan bodoh ya? Hiee! Saya mengucapkan mohon maaf jika _senpai _merasakan seperti itu.! *sembah sujud* Nanti akan saya buat agak pinter, _senpai_.. sekali lagi, makasih banyak _senpai _mau bilang seperti itu.! Saya senaaaaannnggggg bangeeeeeeetttttttt _senpai _mau bilang seperti itu! *nge-_fly_ sampai ke langit* :D Terus baca fic –GaJe- ini sampai tamat ya~.. ^^

**Meilina-**_**san **_**: **Makasih _senpai _mau nge-_review _fic –GaJe- ini lagi~! *peluk /digampar* Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyaakkk pada _senpai_.! Kata Tsuki, dia bilang terima kasih banyak atas foto dan video-nya~.. Saya juga makasih ya, _senpai_.! *digeplak* Makasih banyak udah suka banget sama fic –GaJe- ini.. ^^ Dibaca sampai tamat ya~.. ^^

**Ao Simizu : **Makasih banyak udah mau _review, senpai_! :D Makasih juga, _senpai _udah suka fic –GaJe- ini.. Makasih buat pujian fic –GaJe- ini kreatif.. Saya terharu.! QAQ - nangis bahagia. Menurut perhitungan saya sih, ini masih lama tamatnya _senpai_.. ^^ Ini juga udah _update,_ _senpai_.. Tapi, saya nggak janji bisa _update _kilat atau tidak.. Dibaca terus sampai tamat ya~.! ^^


	5. Target 5 : Let's Party!

**Title : Between This World and Pararell World**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Crime, Romance, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : All27 & AllFem!27 (dari Pararel World)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, GaJe, OC, OOC!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

**[A/N : **_**Minnaaaa! Gomen, **_**saya kemarin salah tulis.. Perempuan yang terakhir disebutkan di Target 4 itu berambut panjang.. Rambutnya mirip dengan Fem!27 (Tsuki juga begitu rambutnya tapi rambut Tsuki warnanya coklat) tapi warnanya pirang.. Lalu, perempuan itu bukan Elena melainkan OC buatan saya yang GaJe.. *dilindes* Dan sebenarnya, chara Tsuki itu Fem!27.. Saya tidak memakai nama Tsunahime karena…. Nanti akan terjawab kok di fic ini.. *Author dicekek **_**readers**_***. **_**Well**_**, selamat menikmati Target ini~! ^^]**

_Cerita Sebelumnya :_

_Tsuki langsung menoleh kearah suara tadi dan menemukan seorang perempuan berambut panjang, berwarna pirang dan beriris blue ocean memakai onepiece putih sedang tersenyum lebar didepannya._

"_Kau.." Tsuki tecekat melihatnya._

"_.. Okaeri, Tsuki-sama!" Kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis._

**.**

**~ Target 5 ~**

**[ Let's Party~! ]**

**.**

"Kau.." Tsuki terus menatap perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu. Perempuan itu masih terus tersenyum manis.

"Tsuki-_sama_, sebuah kehormatan saya bi-"

BRUKKK!

Tsuki langsung memeluk perempuan itu erat.

"Huwaaaaa~~! Sora-_chan_~~! Aku merindukanmuu~~! Ya ampun, kau semakin tinggi~! Sora-_chan_~, aku-"

BLETAKKK!

"Hoi! Reuni macam apa ituuu?! Dewasalah sedikit! Kau itu Bos!" Omel Hayato setelah melemparkan kamus Jepang-Italia kearah Tsuki dan sangat tepat sasaran hingga membuat kepala Tsuki yang mulus itu benjol.

"Dasar begooo! Aku benar-benar merindukan Sora-_chan _tau!" Balas Tsuki sebal.

"Aku tahu kau memang merindukan bocah itu! Tapi dewasalah sedikit! Mana ada Bos yang langsung menerjang orang! Dewasalah sedikit, Tsuki! DEWASA!" Kata Hayato sambil menekankan kata 'Dewasa'.

"Suka-suka aku, dasar uke Takeshi!" Balas Tsuki sebal.

"Aku bukan uke-nya!" Balas Hayato dengan semburat merah yang tidak terlalu terlihat dipipinya.

"Mukamu merah! Artinya perkataanku benar!" Balas Tsuki.

"Itu tidak benar!" Balas Hayato.

"Itu benar!"

"Tidak benar!"

"Benar!"

"Tidak benar!"

"Hahahaha.. _maa.. maa.. _sudahlah, Hayato, Tsuki.. Sora jadi bengong tuh!" Kata Takeshi mencairkan suasana.

"Hie! Aku lupa! _Gomenne_, Sora-_chan_! Ini semua karena kau, Hayato!" Tuduh Tsuki sebal.

"Ini semua salahmu sendiri! Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?!" Balas Hayato tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, Tsuki-_sama_, Gokudera-_sama_.." Lerai perempuan berambut _blonde _yang tadi dipanggil Soraitu sambil tersenyum.

"Sora-_chan_~!Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku dengan namaku!" Rengek Tsuki bagaikan anak kecil yang minta dibelikan lolipop.

"Tch!" Hayato berdecih pelan. Tsuki langsung mendelik kearah Tangan Kanannya itu tajam.

"Punya masalah dengan sifatku, Hayato?" Sindir Tsuki sebal.

"Terserah apa katamu saja deh!" Kata Hayato pasrah.

"Bisakah kita langsung pergi saja? Kalian membuang waktuku, _herbivore_.." Kata Kyoya.

"_Hai'.. hai'.. _Yosh! Ayo kita pergi~!" Ajak Tsuki sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara.

"UOHH!" Seru yang lain sambil ikut mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

.

**-Skip Time-**

.

**~ Ruang Rapat ~**

"Yosh~! Sampai~!" Kata Tsuki riang.

"Baik, akan kubuktikan aku bisa libur tanpa _paperwork_!" Tsuki memegang ganggang pintu itu.

"Jangan langsung main buka saja bodoh!" Kata Hayato sedikit sebal sambil menahan tangan Tsuki yang memegang ganggang pintu itu.

"_Urusai_! Bilang saja kau bohong kan~? Ha! Sudah kuduga!" Balas Tsuki sambil menatap Hayato dengan tatapan menantang.

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku bohong!" Kata Hayato tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menahanku, hm?" Tantang Tsuki. Diliriknya ganggang pintu itu.

"I- itu karena-"

"-Waktu habis, Gokudera Hayato.." Potong Tsuki.

**BRAK!**

Tsuki menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka dan..

**TEETTTTTT!**

.. Terdengar suara terompet yang amat memekakkan telinga..

"_Okaeri, Vongola Decimo, _Sawada Tsukihime!" Teriak semua orang disana secara bersamaan. Tsuki dkk dan Tsuna dkk langsung hening dan ber-_poker face _ria.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tsuki-_chan_!" Sambut seorang perempuan berambut sedikit panjang berwarna oranye sambil tersenyum senang.

"Selamat datang, Tsuki-_chan_!" Kata seorang perempuan lain berambut pendek berwarna coklat.

"Ushishishishi~.. Halo, _Decimo_.. kupikir begitu kau pulang aku akan melihat mayatmu.." Ejek seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi matanya sambil menyeringai.

"Itu tidak mungkin, _senpai_.. _senpai _memang bodoh ya.." Ejek seorang laki-laki lain yang bertopi kodok dengan nada monoton.

"VOOIIIIIII! DIAM SAJA KALIAN BOCAH!" Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut _silver _panjang sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"_Ara ara~.. _Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, Squalo~.." Balas seorang laki-laki semi perempuan(?) dengan rambut model jambul ayam *Author dicekek* berwarna hijau(?) sambil berpose dengan pose yang akan membuat kalian semua langsung sakit mata.

"Diam saja kau sampah!" Kata seorang laki-laki lain dengan luka bakar diwajahnya.

"Kalian semua berisik.. berhenti atau kalian akan mati!" Ancam seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan beriris _metal blue_.

"Hufh.. jangan terlalu dingin begitu Sins.." Timpal seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan beriris _sapphire_ sambil menghela napas.

"Hn? Jangan sok dengan memberiku nasihat, Rei.." Kata laki-laki beriris _metal blue_ yang diketahui bernama Sins itu tajam.

"_Mattaku_.. sifat dinginmu memang tidak pernah berubah ya, Sins.." Kata laki-laki beriris _sapphire_ yang diketahui bernama Rei itu.

"Sins-_sama_, Rei-_sama_, tolong hentikan.. Tsuki-_sama _baru datang.." Lerai Sora.

"Biarkan saja dua makhluk itu, Sora-_chan_.. mereka itu memang teman masa kecil yang menyebalkan.." Kata Tsuki.

**NGEK!**

Dua perempatan muncul dari kepala dua laki-laki itu.

"Hei! Tarik kembali kata-kata 'teman masa kecil yang menyebalkan' itu!" Ancam Sins sambil melemparkan _death glare_-nya pada Tsuki.

"Benar apa kata, Sins.. tarik kembali perkataanmu itu, Tsuki!" Timpal Rei.

"Memang siapa kalian sampai berani menyuruhku menarik kata-kataku?" Pancing Tsuki kurang ajar.

"Oh, begitu? Baik, aku keluar dari Vongola.." Sins mengambil ancang-ancang untuk keluar ruangan.

"HIE! Aku bercandaa! Jangan begitu Sins!" Mohon Tsuki sambil memeluk kaki kiri laki-laki itu.

"Berisiknya.. lepaskan kakiku bodoh!" Ancam Sins sambil menarik kakinya.

"HIEE! Jangan pergi dari Vongolaa!" Rengek Tsuki.

"_Mouu_~! Kalian berdua! Sudahlah!" Lerai sebuah suara. Kedua orang tadi langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan beriris ungu disana.

"Yuuki?!" Tanya Tsuki tak percaya.

"_Mouu_! Kalian berdua ini! Sins, kau juga jangan keterlaluan! Masa kau mau keluar dari Vongola? Kau itu harusnya-"

"-Ya, ya, ya.. aku mengerti, cerewet.." Potong Sins yang sudah tak tahan mendengar ceramah dadakan dari perempuan yang dipanggil Yuuki itu.

"Aku tidak cerewet! Perlakukanlah seorang _lady _dengan sopan!" Kata Yuuki sedikit sebal.

"Kau tahu, si pendek ini lebih mirip seorang _lady _ketimbang kau.." Balas Sins sambil melemparakan pandangannya kearah Tsuki.

"Hei! Aku tidak pendek!" Kata Tsuki tak terima.

"Diam saja kau pendek.." Balas Sins sambil menatap perempuan beriris _caramel _itu tajam.

"Sudahlah Sins.. Tsuki tidak pendek seperti dulu.. kau tidak lihat kalau dia sudah agak tinggi?" Bela Rei.

"Apanya yang 'agak tinggi'?! Tinggiku ini ideal, Rei!" Balas Tsuki.

"Tidak bisa.. menurutku, kau masih tergolong pendek.." Balas Rei.

"Ushishishishi~.. kalian berempat, jangan melupakan siapa saja yang ada diruangan ini~!" Peringat laki-laki berponi hingga menutupi matanya.

"Bel-_senpai _cerewet sekali sih.. nanti juga mereka sadar.." Kata laki-laki bertopi kodok tadi datar. Tapi siapa sangka laki-laki yang tergolong _ultimate uke _ini sebenarnya merupakan provokator dari segala emosi dari orang yang dipanggilnya '_senpai' _itu.

"Ushishishishi~.. kodok, aku tidak cerewet!" Bantah laki-laki berponi kepanjangan(?) yang dipanggil Bel itu dengan sebuah perempatan kecil dikepalanya.

"Aku bukan kodok, _senpai_.. aku punya nama, namaku Fran.." Balas si provokasi dengan nada datar.

"Bel, Fran, kalau mau pacaran sana di kamar.." Usir Tsuki dengan tanpa dosa. Wahai _Vongola Decimo _dari dunia pararel, apa kau sadar kata-katamu itu ambigu sekali?

"Benar apa kata Bossu.. sana pacaran di kamar.." Chrome 2 pun ikutan mengusir kedua sejoli yang tengah mesra-mesraan(?) itu.

"Kalian para _Fujoshi _bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal ambigu seperti itu!" Hardik Hayato sebal.

"Cerewet sekali sih kau Hayato! Seperti kau tidak pernah begituan sama Ta- HMPHJKGKDGJQKD!" Secepat kilat, Hayato membungkam mulut Bos-nya itu. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"BOS BEGO! APA SIH YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?! JAGA UCAPANMU! KAU ITU BOS TAPI OTAKMU SUDAH SEPERTI UDANG!" Hayato langsung mengeluarkan semua makiannya pada Bosnya itu. Mati-matian, Tsuki melepaskan tangan Hayato yang membekap mulutnya itu. Beruntung takdir masih berpihak padanya karena akhirnya dia berhasil melepaskan bekapan itu. Tsuki menarik napas dalam. Rei yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Semuanya! Tutup telinga masing-masing!" Teriak Rei sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Alarm kebakaran pun menyala dikepala semua orang disana. Buru-buru mereka menutup telinga masing-masing dan berharap sang Bos tidak terlalu keterlaluan dalam menyiksa Tangan Kanannya beserta seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di Vongola HQ sekarang.

"_BAKA _HAYATOOO! AKU TAHU KAU MALU-MALU, TAPI JANGAN MEMBEKAPKU SEPERTI ITU! KALAU AKU MATI BAGAIMANA, HAH?! KAU MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB?!" Teriak sang _Vongola Decimo _cetar membahana badai.

Kaakk.. Kaakk..

Burung-burung yang berada di hutan langsung berterbangan..

".. A- aku menyerah, Tsuki.." Hayato mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya sudah seputih kertas. Tsuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Hai'.. hai'.. _jangan pernah melawanku lagi, oke?" Tsuki lalu mendorong Hayato ke lantai. Tangan Kanannya itu langsung jatuh begitu saja karena teriakan sang _Vongola Decimo _yang memang cetar itu.

"Huwaa! Gokudera-_sama_!" Sora langsung berlari kearah Hayato, namun sebelum perempuan itu berhasil menangkap pemuda itu, Takeshi lebih dulu menangkap tubuh Hayato.

"Yamamoto-_sama_?" Tanya Sora sambil menatap Takeshi.

"Biar aku saja.. kau dan Tsuki lanjutkan pesta saja, oke?" Tanya Takeshi tersenyum seperti biasa. Sora sedikit ragu, tapi tak lama ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah.. nah, _minna_-_san_.. ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya.. sekarang ayo kita ke aula.. pesta yang sebenarnya ada disana.." Kata Sora sambil tersenyum manis dan keluar ruangan. Semua orang langsung pergi mengikuti Sora. Takeshi langsung membawa Hayato ke kamarnya.

"Aku tak yakin kalau Yamamoto hanya akan membawa Gokudera ke kamar.." Yuuki pelan sambil menyeringai jail sambil melirik Chrome 2. Mereka berdua, Sins, Rei serta Tsuki masih berada di ruang rapat.

"Yuuki-_san_, jangan berkata seperti itu.. lagipula, itu namanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.." Kata Chrome 2.

"Lalu kenapa? Kan bagus~! Iya kan, Tsuki?" Tanya Yuuki sambil menatap Tsuki yang membelakangi mereka dan menatap keluar melalui jendela. Tsuki tak bergeming.

"Tsuki?" Panggil Sins sambil menatap Tsuki heran. Tsuki menyentuh kaca jendela didepannya dan menatap hutan yang mengelilingi Vongola HQ datar. Kini semua orang itu menatap Tsuki bingung. Apa-apaan tingkah _Vongola Decimo _yang baru pulang ini?

".. Ada seekor tikus.." Kata Tsuki tiba-tiba.

Deg.

".. ah, tidak.. bukan seekor.." Sambung Tsuki datar. Matanya terus memperhatikan bayang-bayang yang bergerak didalam hutan. Semua menelan ludahnya.

".. tapi ada 400 ekor.." Lanjut Tsuki lagi dengan nada datar. Semua orang disana –minus Tsuki- saling pandang.

.

Tidak ada malam yang tenang, eh?

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**A/N (Curhatan –kagak penting- Author) : **Halo, semuaaa! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Author ter-sableng se-FFN, Profe Fest~~! [_Readers_: Elu telat _update_, sableng! *lemparin Author kertas*] Alah, udahlah.. yang penting sekarang gue _update_, iya kan? *Author minta dihajar* Baiklah semua, tanpa basa-basi lagi karena kalau udah basi nggak bisa dimakan lagi(?), inilah balasan _review_ Target 4 kemarin.. Makasih banyak yang udah _review_~! Makasih juga buat **sayakushiinachan**-_san_ yang mau _follow _fic ini sama **Fruisu-**_san _a.k.a Jesyang mau _follow_ plus _fav _fic ini..*Author dimasukin ke peti mati* Baiklah! Sekali lagi, saya minta pada _readers _sekalian yang baik hati, tidak sombong, serta rajin menabung.. **TOLONG **_**REVIEW**_**! **_**REVIEW **_**ANDA MEMBUAT SAYA MAKIN **_**EXTREME **_**MELANJUTKAN FIC INIII! **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di Target berikutnya! *langsung ngilang*

**sherry dark jewel** **:** Sherry-_senpai_~! Makasih banyak udah mau baca fic ini sampai Target 4.. :D Target 5 ini gimana? Anoo.. saya pengen bilang begini, Sherry-_senpai_.. tapi jangan marah ya.. sebenarnya perkiraan Sherry-_senpai _salah.. Anoo.. jadi, Tsuna disini nggak jadi Dark!Tsuna.. kalau jadi Dark, itu jadinya Dark!Tsuki.. Terus, soal pertimbangan para _Guardian _mengenai kemampuan Tsuna sama Tsuki dalam memimpin itu nggak bakal jadi masalah. Disini sifat Tsuki belum ketahuan lho~.. terus sebenarnya dia itu *PPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP* ..maaf disensor, kalau mau tahu baca fic ini sampai tamat ya? *_puppy eyes_* /janganmau. _Senpai_, makasih banget lho udah mau _review _panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi begitu.. Saya memberikan seribu peluk buat _senpai_.. *diinjek* Yaudah, sampai disini dulu ya, _senpai_? Sekali lagi, makasih udah _review_.. _review _Target ini juga dong~.. /janganmau/ Sampai jumpa lagi, _senpai_~.. :D

**Meilina-**_**san **_**: **Mei-_san_, makasih udah mau _review _fic ini lagi.. HIEE! Kalau Mei-_san _nggak bisa baca fic ini, nanti gimana cara saya lanjutnya?! DX Baiklah, akhir kata dari saya, baca fic ini sampai tamat dan jangan lupa _review _ya~.. ^^

**Ao Simizu : **Ao-_senpai_, ini aku udah _update _desu.. Makasih sudah _review_~.. Terus baca fic ini sampai tamat dan jangan lupa _review _ya.. :D

**Fruisu : **Jess~! Makasih lu udah bongkar nama gue disinii! *angkat meja* /dihajar./ Sekali lagi, nama gue kalau disingkat jadi "Tsu"! Lu kata gue tusuk sate dipanggil "Tsuk"?! *ngamuk* /diborgol./ Alah! Gue jadi sableng kan! [_Readers _: bukannya dari dulu udah sableng ya?] Alah! Intinya, ini balesan repiu lu dari gue.. Makasih pujian lu buat nih fic.. dan, soal 6918-nya.. ada kemungkinan bakal ada FS-nya, tapi nanti ya.. gue nggak mau nulis 692718.. ==" Terus, aku bingung kamu ngakak dibagian mana? ._. Apa maksudmu Mukuro punya lu? Itu babe(?) gue, Jes.. /salah./ Nih, gue udah _update_.. gimana menurut lu? Gue tunggu repiu-nya.. awas kalo kagak! /dihajar./

**FranKeceh : **Fran! Pertama kali gue tau lu mau repiu fic gue, gue udah seneng banget.. eh, ternyata lu bilang begitu doang.. Orz /udahwoy./ Oke, gue jawab repiu lu.. Perempuan rambut pirang itu OC gue, namanya Sora.. terus, saran lu oke juga, tapi sayang udah telat.. /ngek./ Makasih banget repiu lu.. Gue tunggu repiu lu yang lain.. terus baca nih fic sampe tamat yo~.. Oiya, gimana Sins-nya? Nista kan? Orz _Gomen_ kalo nista pake banget.. QAQ Sekali lagi, repiu yaaa! /plak./

**Baiklah, akhir kata dari saya.. **_**REVIEWW**_**! **_**REVIEW **_**ANDA MEMBANGUN SEMANGAT SAYAAAAA! SAMPAI JUMPA DI TARGET BERIKUTNYAAA!**

**.**

**~ Review Please ~**

**.**


	6. Target 6 : A Nightmare

**Title : Between This World and Pararell World**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Crime, Romance, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : All27 & AllFem!27 (dari Pararel World)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, OC(s), OOC!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

**-Didalam hutan Vongola HQ-**

"Apa yang lain sudah siap? Sebentar lagi kita akan menyerang Vongola HQ.." Kata seorang laki-laki pada pasukannya.

"_Anoo_.. apa ketua yakin akan menyerang Vongola HQ sekarang? Dengar-dengar, _Vongola Decimo _baru pulang kan? Pasti penjagaannya sangat ketat.." Kata salah seorang dari pasukannya itu.

"Tch! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Paling sekarang penjagaan sedang lengah! Mereka pasti mengadakan pesta kembalinya sang _Vongola Decimo _dan sedang mabuk-mabukkan!" Elak laki-laki yang dipanggil ketua itu.

"Benar apa kata ketua.." Kata salah seorang yang lain sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Nah, benarkan? Sekarang, ayo kita serang Vongola! Jangan ragu-ragu!" Teriak laki-laki yang dipanggil ketua itu.

"UOOHHHHHH!" Seru pasukannya.

"Malam ini, kita hancurkan Vongola!" Teriak si ketua lagi.

"HUUOOOOOO!" Seru pasukannya lagi. Si ketua menyeringai.

.

.

**DOR! DOR!**

**CRAT!**

2 orang dari salah satu pasukannya tiba-tiba jatuh dengan darah keluar dari kepala mereka. Ada beberapa orang disana yang terkena cipratan darah mereka. Semua orang tadi langsung bungkam dan menatap 2 mayat itu tak percaya.

"Berisiknya.." Kata sebuah suara. Orang-orang disana menelan ludah. Perlahan, mereka menoleh kearah asal suara. Sebuah bayangan terlihat diantara pepohonan disana. Bayangan itu mulai mendekat. Semua orang disana gemetar.

".. apa kalian tahu.." Awan yang tadi menutup bulan purnama malam itu mulai bergerak pergi, membuat sinar bulan menerangi tempat itu. Orang-orang tadi kini bisa melihat sosok bayangan itu. Sosok bayangan itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan beriris _metal blue _dengan membawa sebuah _SIG Sauer P226_ berwarna hitam sambil menatap orang-orang itu tajam. Hei, itu Sins! Semua orang itu menelan ludahnya.

".. orang-orang seperti kalian, hanya akan mati disini.." Sambung Sins tajam.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

**-Di taman belakang Vongola HQ-**

**CRAT! CRAT!**

Darah bercipratan ke segala arah. Sebuah tubuh dengan luka tebasan hasil karya pemuda berambut pirang dan beriris _sapphire_ merosot jatuh. Pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Rei itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia meletakkan _katana-_nya ditengah-tengah, siap menebas bagian tubuh penyusup-penyusup itu.

"HIII! SIAPA SAJA, TEMBAK DIA!" Seru seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang(?) sambil menunjuk pemuda itu.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Rei tertembak. Asap mengelilinginya. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU! HAHAHAHAHA– "

"Ah, kalian ini pikun ya?" Tanya sebuah suara dari asap hasil tembakan tadi. Semua orang disana terkaget-kaget dan mempertajam penglihatan matanya. Asap tadi menipis dan berganti menjadi pemandangan paling mengagetkan. Rei masih berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah asap itu. Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis.

"Kalian lupa ya? Didunia ini, kita bisa menggunakan sihir, semisalnya sihir pertahanan seperti yang tadi kupakai.." Lanjut Rei datar sambil menutup matanya.

".. Tapi sepertinya.." Rei membuka matanya dan menatap 'tikus-tikus' itu tajam.

".. penjelasanku tadi nggak akan berguna untuk kalian sekarang ya?" Lanjut Rei sambil menyeringai.

**CRASH!**

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

**-Di ruang depan Vongola HQ-**

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"HIIIII! SEMBUNYIII!" Teriak orang-orang disana sambil bersembunyi dari balik meja dan tiang-tiang yang ada di ruang depan Vongola HQ.

"Tch! Pengecut! Padahal kalian sedang berhadapan dengan seorang _lady_.. tapi masih saja main petak umpet!" Gerutu seorang perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung dan beriris ungu dengan dua buah _870 MCS Shotgun_ di kedua tangannya.

"Perempuan sialan! Mati kau!" Seru seorang laki-laki sambil menembaki perempuan yang tidak lain adalah Yuuki itu. Tembakan si pemuda pemberani itu juga diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang ikut menembaki Yuuki dengan membabi buta. Yuuki menyeringai. Tiba-tiba semua tembakan peluru itu sama sekali tidak melukai Yuuki. Semua orang ternganga. Yuuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, giliran kalian sudah kan?" Tanya Yuuki sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan meletakkan dua _Shotgun_-nya di posisi siap tembak(?). Semua menelan ludah.

"Sekarang giliranku~.. Tapi sebelumnya kuingatkan.." Yuuki menyeringai kecil.

".. jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan seorang _lady_.." Lanjut Yuuki sambil menatap orang-orang itu tajam.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

**-Didalam hutan Vongola HQ-**

"Cih! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Tanya si ketua dari balik batu besar setengah berteriak.

"Hoo.. Jadi kalian ini 'tikus' awam yang tak tahu soal Vongola, ya?" Tanya Sins sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pemuda itu menghentikan tembakannya dan menutup matanya sambil mendengus kecil. Orang-orang yang tersisa disana hanya mampu mengintip dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Sins menaikkan sudut bibirnya satu senti.

**-Di taman belakang Vongola HQ-**

"Siapa kau?!" Teriak si rambut panjang setengah gemetaran.

"Hee? Kalian tidak tahu? Pantas saja ekspresinya beda dari yang lain.." Kata Rei sambil menaruh _katana-_nya yang sudah berlumuran darah dipundaknya.

"A- apa maksudnya?" Tanya orang lain yang ada disana dan –beruntungnya- belum terbunuh. Rei pun menaikkan sudut bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan –konyol- itu.

**-Di ruang depan Vongola HQ-**

"Perempuan sinting! Siapa dia sebenarnya?!" Teriak seorang Mafioso yang bersembunyi dibalik tiang.

"Hee~? Kalian tidak mengenaliku? Pantas saja! Ternyata kalian sepayah ini sampai tidak mengenali siapa 'kami' ya?" Yuuki mendengus. Diturunkannya dua _Shotgun_ kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah~! Karena kalian belum tahu siapa 'kami', maka aku akan memberitahu kalian~!" Kata Yuuki kemudian. Perempuan itu menutup matanya.

.

.

"'Kami' adalah.." Sins membuka matanya.

".. Orang-orang yang bertugas untuk melindungi _Vongola Family_ dari apapun.." Rei ikut membuka matanya dan menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

".. Dan kami dikenal dengan.." Yuuki membuka matanya dan menatap para _Mafioso_ itu tajam.

.

.

"**.. **_**Vongola Knight**_**!" **Seru ketiganya bersamaan. Bersamaan itu juga, ketiganya mengangkat senjata masing-masing secara bersamaan. Senyum penuh kemenangan terukir dibibir mereka.

.

.

**DOR! DOR! **

**CRASH! CRASH!**

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

**.**

**~ Target 6 ~**

**[ ****A Nightmare**** ]**

**.**

**.**

BRAKK!

Semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah Vongola HQ itu (para _Mafioso _Vongola, Tsuna dkk, dan Sora) langsung menoleh kearah pintu.

"Yoo~!" Tsuki melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum riang. Chrome 2 berada tampak sedikit menunduk.

"Ah, Tsuki-_sama_.. anda darimana saja?" Tanya Sora sedikit cemas sambil menghampiri Tsuki dan Chrome 2. Tsuki tersenyum riang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. Iya kan, Chrome-_chan_?" Tanya Tsuki sambil melirik Chrome 2.

"_Un!_" Jawab Chrome 2 sambil tersenyum manis. Sora mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah perempuan berambut _indigo _itu. Chrome 2 dikenal jarang tersenyum. _Apa mungkin…_

Sora langsung menepis perkiraannya itu. _Ah, mana mungkin Tsuki-sama bohong… _Batin perempuan _blonde _itu.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai pestanya.." Ajak Sora sambil tersenyum.

"_Hai'_!" Jawab Tsuki riang.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk dibangku yang masih kosong, Tsuki-_sama_, Chrome-_sama_.." Kata Sora.

"_Hai'_!" Jawab kedua pere_mpuan _itu bersamaan dan duduk bersebelahan. Sora menatap kedua orang itu sedikit heran.

_'Perasaanku saja atau Tsuki-sama terlihat sangat aneh hari ini?' _Batin perempuan beriris blue ocean itu.

_._

_._

_._

**-Di taman depan Vongola HQ-**

Sins berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. _Rain coat_-nya telah terkotori oleh cipratan darah 'tikus-tikus' itu. Ah lupa bilang, semua 'tikus' yang berhadapan dengannya tadi memang sudah mati. Pemuda beriris _metal blue _itu menguap dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

'_Orang-orang itu memang payah..' _Batin pemuda itu.

"Yo~! Sins!" Panggil sebuah suara. Malas-malas, Sins menoleh dan mendapati rekan seperjuangannya a.k.a Rei tengah melambai kearahnya.

"Rupanya kau.." Kata Sins datar.

"Heh, kenapa? Kaget melihatku?" Tanya Rei sambil menyeringai.

"Tch! Padahal tadi aku berharap kau sudah menjadi mayat.." Kata Sins sebal.

"Hei! Aku ini kuat tau! Jangan meremehkanku hanya karena aku memakai _katana_!" Bela Rei.

"Tch! Menurutku kau sama lemahnya dengan 'tikus-tikus' itu.." Kata Sins sebal.

"Ah! Sins! Rei! _Yatta_~! Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan kalian~!" Teriak sebuah suara dari kejauhan. Kedua pemuda tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati Yuuki tengah melambai dengan semangat meraih _doujinshi _baru(?) kearah mereka.

"Ah, rupanya kau.." Kata Rei datar. Yuuki berlari kearah kedua pemuda itu cepat.

"Kalian ini! Padahal aku sudah mencari kalian dimana-mana, ternyata malah ada disini! Haahhh.. kalian membuatku susah saja! Seorang laki-laki itu harusnya–"

"Aku mengerti! Hentikan ceramah mengerikanmu itu! Kau tahu, daripada bergabung dengan mafia, harusnya kau jadi reporter saja!" Kata Sins sebal.

"HEE?! Jadi maksudmu aku tidak pantas jadi mafia?! Penghinaan!" Protes Yuuki.

"Aku bukan menghina! Aku hanya memberitahu pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu!" Ralat Sins.

"Apa maksudnya aku lebih cocok jadi reporter daripada mafia?!" Balas Yuuki tak terima.

"Itu karena tingkahmu yang sangat cerewet dan kekanak-kanakan itu!" Jawab Sins dengan sebuah perempatan dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak cerewet ataupun kekanak-kanakan!" Kata Yuuki tak terima dengan sebuah perempatan dikepalanya juga.

"Bisakah kita akhiri pertengkaran konyol kalian? Serius, kalian jadi terlihat seperti anak berusia 7 tahun yang sedang memperebutkan permen!" Kata Rei sedikit frustasi melihat tingkah kedua teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau Rei! Harusnya kau membantuku!" Kata Sins.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Mana ada seorang _lady _melawan 2 orang laki-laki?!" Yuuki protes berat.

"Apanya yang _lady_?! Tingkahmu itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan seorang _lady_!" Ralat Sins.

"Lalu aku ini terlihat seperti apa dimatamu, kakek tua?!" Tanya Yuuki dengan dua buah perempatan dikepalanya.

"Kau itu _hemaprodit_!" Jawab Sins asal.

"Dasar kakek tua! Besok kau harus ke dokter mata karena bisa dipastikan matamu itu 90% buta!" Kata Yuuki sebal.

"Aku masih muda! Nanas biru berjalan itu baru sudah tua!" Bela Sins. Yahh.. umur Mukuro 2 memang sudah 22 tahun. Oke, para _readers_! Jangan kaget atau menahan napas kaget atau ber-'HAH!' atau ber-'APUAHH?!' dan sebagainya dulu! Nanti Author –sableng ini–, akan menjelaskannya. Sekarang, _**BACK TO THE STORY!**_

"Hahh.. sudahlah, kalian berdua.." Kata Rei putus asa sambil memijit keningnya.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Deg!

Sins, Rei dan Yuuki langsung memasang kuda-kuda mereka. Dari dalam pintu depan Vongola HQ muncul sesosok bayangan yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

".. _Mattaku_.. Kalian susah diatur juga ya, _Vongola Knight_.." Kata bayangan itu.

Eh?

Ketiga orang yang sudah berada dalam posisi siap itu mengenali suara si bayangan. Perlahan, sosok bayangan itu berganti menjadi sang _Vongola Juudaime _dari dunia pararel, Sawada Tsukihime.

"Tsuki?" Tanya Rei sedikit kaget. Ketiga orang itu langsung kembali pada posisi semula. Tsuki hanya menatap mereka dingin.

.

.

.

Chrome 2 melirik Tsuki gelisah. Ah, bayangan Tsuki mulai menipis. Chrome 2 cepat-cepat menangkis semua hal yang ada diotaknya dan berkonsentrasi kebali dengan ilusinya. Sosok Tsuki –hasil ilusinya– pun kembali seperti semula. Chrome 2 menghela napas lega, ditundukkannya kembali kepalanya

'_Dimana kau, Bossu?'_

.

.

.

"Yo~, Tsuki-_chan_~! Kau lihat kan? Kami bisa mengalahkan orang-orang itu kan?" Tanya Yuuki bersemangat. Tsuki diam dan terus berjalan kearah mereka.

"Tch! Diam saja kau bocah!" Kata Sins datar.

"Apa-apaan itu?! _Ne, ne, _kau mendukungku kan, Tsuki–"

–**Trek!**

_Eh?_

Yuuki menatap Tsuki tak percaya. Sebuah _Beretta 92 _berwarna perak tengah teracung lurus kearah tiga orang itu. Tsuki menyembunyikan matanya dengan poninya, enggan menatap ketiga teman masa kecilnya itu.

"A- apa yang–"

**DORR!**

Para _Vongola Knight _itu membulatkan matanya. Perlahan, mereka melirik kebelakang sambil menelan ludah. Dibelakang–dan untungnya juga agak jauh dari–mereka, sebuah tubuh seorang _Mafioso _asing merosot jatuh. Ketiga orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tsuki. Sang _Vongola Decimo _dari dunia pararel hanya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu dingin. Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa _Mafioso _lain yang langsung menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Para _Vongola Knight _itu langsung member Tsuki ruang dan menyingkir kesamping. Tsuki menurunkan pistolnya sebentar dan menatap para _Mafioso _itu datar. Para _Mafioso _itu menatap perempuan beriris _caramel _itu tajam. Tsuki mendengus, perempuan itu kembali mengangkat pistolnya dan menembakkan timah panas kearah mereka. Teriakan penuh kesakitan menggema ditempat itu. Beberapa _Mafioso _yang selamat dari tembakan Tsuki mulai memberikan perlawanan dan menembaki perempuan itu. Tsuki membuang pistolnya ke sembarang arah–dikarenakan pelurunya juga sudah habis–dan berlari kearah mereka. Perempuan itu menarik _katana _-nya dan–

–**CRASHHH!**

Perempuan itu menebas para _Mafioso _itu tanpa ekspresi. Cairan merah kental dan berbau amis itu langsung bercipratan keseluruh pakaian yang dikenakan perempuan itu. Bau amis pun tak ketinggalan menyerbu indra penciumannya. Namun perempuan itu tak peduli dan kembali menebas _Mafioso _yang masih tersisa. Para _Vongola Knight _tadi menatap Tsuki tak percaya. Satu yang ada dipikiran mereka.

_Mereka…_

**CRASH!**

Tsuki kembali berhasil menebas orang-orang itu.

… _tidak mengenali…_

**CRASH! CRASH!**

Kali ini dada orang-orang itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

… _wanita ini dihadapan mereka ini…_

**CRASHH!**

Sebuah kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tsuki berdiri tegak didepan tubuh orang yang berhasil ditebasnya itu. Jaket, pakaian, tangan, bahkan pipi perempuan itu sudah ternodai oleh darah. Perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya yang memegang _katana_ sejajar dengan dagu. Sedetik kemudian, wanita itu menjilat darah yang ada ditangannya itu perlahan. Kemudian perempuan itu kembali menyarungkan _katana_-nya dan berbalik. Tsuki menatap ketiga teman masa kecilnya dingin. Ya, dingin..

.

.

…. Dinginnya, sedingin angin malam yang tiba-tiba datang dan memainkan rambut keempat orang yang ada ditempat itu…

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**A/N (Curhatan –kagak penting- Author) : **_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna-san_! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Author ter-sableng se-FFN, Profe Fest~~! [_Readers_: LAMA BANGET _UPDATE_-NYA, DASAR SABLENG!] Alah, udahlah.. yang penting sekarang gue _update_, iya kan? *Author minta dihajar* Oiya, ini adalah rekor Author sebagai Target terpanjang yang pernah Author ketik! Ayo tepuk tangan! *dihajar* Oiya, ada yang berminat baca fic baru Author? Judulnya _**Matta Aeru Yo Ne ?**_Yang RnR di fic sana plus di fic ini, Author doain Ulangan Harian dapet bocoran.. /apa /Hati-hati sama doa Author, soalnya ga manjur *digeplak* Baiklah semua, inilah balasan _review_ Target 5 kemarin.. Makasih banyak yang udah _review_~! Author memberikan seribu peluk untuk kalian~! *Jangan diterima!* Baiklah! Sekali lagi, saya minta pada _readers _sekalian yang baik hati, tidak sombong, serta rajin menabung.. **TOLONG **_**REVIEW**_**! **_**REVIEW **_**ANDA MEMBUAT SAYA MAKIN EKSTRIM BERSEMANGAT MELANJUTKAN FIC INIII! **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di Target berikutnya! *langsung ngilang*

**FranKeceh : **Fran, pas pertama gue liat repiu lu, gue bingung, lu ngajak ribut apa niat repiu? *Author dihajar* Yahh.. satu yang mau gue bilang.. GUE NGE-_FLY_! /apa /dihajar. Makasih repiu-nya! Oiya, Sins-nya gimana? Udah keren? Ada yang kurang? Repiu Target ini juga ya! _Thank you~_.. *lambai-lambai* /diinjek.

**sherry dark jewel : **Halo, Yuki-_senpai_.. :D Seperti yang saya bilang, disini Tsuna memang nggak jadi Dark!Tsuna, tapi jadinya Dark!Fem!27~.. *diinjek* HIIEE! Kalo peluk bayar, aku nggak jadi peluk deh.. *digorok* soal Tsuna dkk yang kehilangan dialog itu, itu karena saya berniat memperkenalkan OC baru saya, makanya dialog mereka sengaja saya hilangkan.. Soal Tsuna jatuh martabatnya, _senpai _terlalu khawatir, tokoh utama disini sebenarnya Tsuna, hanya saja karena sekarang dia tidak dimunculkan karena pada Target ini dan Target yang kemarin sedang membahas tentang Pararell World. Selain itu, masih ada banyak rahasia yang ada di Pararell World yang tentunya tidak Tsuna dkk ketahui.. dan lagi, Tsuna kan tidak tahu apapun soal Pararell World.. Yak, sampai disini dulu ya, _senpai_.. _Review _Target ini juga ya.. ^^

**DevKiRai : **Halo, _senpai_~.. Makasih udah repiu fic –sableng– ini~.. anoo, yang saya maksudkan 'tikus' disini adalah penyusup, bukan dalam arti denotasi ya.. :D Makasih juga _senpai _suka dan udah mau _fav. _sama _follow _fic –sableng– ini.. saya terharu! QAQ /dihajar. _Review _fic ini juga ya~! /jangan mau. Dahh, _senpai_~.. *ngilang* /diinjek.

**Fruisu : **Jess! Kalau mau ngajak rebut jangan di kotak _review _gue! Mana pake Caps semua pula! Mata gue sakit! /ya terus. Tau ah, mau panggil 'Tsuk' nggak apa-apa lah.. *elus dada* /ngek. Masalah _party_-nya, gimana mereka mau _party _seru-seru begitu kalau ada penyusup coba?! *Author diinjek* Satu lagi, 'tikus' di Target kemaren itu maksudnya penyusup.. Gue gagal jadi Author *buru-buru gantung diri* [_Readers_: WOIII! NANTI SIAPA YANG LANJUTIN NIH FIC?!] Ah, iya, Author lupa.. *diinjek* Udah ya.. _Review _Target ini juga ya! /jangan mau. Bye~..

**Tsukimchi : **Yo, Rai.. makasih udah mau repiu.. terus, apa maksudnya 'beb', lu kira gue babe lu? *salah Tsu* Terus, GUE TERHARU LAGI! *Nge-_fly_* Makasih udah suka fic –sableng– ini~.. Tuh Rei-nya gimana? Udah keren? Ada yang kurang? Langsung _review _nih fic! Udah ya! *ngilang* /ngek.

**Foschia Cielo : **Halo, _senpai_~.. makasih akhirnya mau _review _disini~.. :D Makasih juga mau nge-_fav_. plus _follow_ Fic –sableng– ini.. *terharu* *Author dibantai* Oiya, _senpai, _ini lanjutannya.. gimana menurut _senpai_? Apa ada yang kurang? Langsung _review _ya~! /jangan mau. Saya tunggu repiu-nya! *ngilang*

.

.

_~ Review Please ~_

.

.


	7. Target 7 : Tragic Past

**Title : Between This World and Pararell World**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Crime, Romance, Friendship, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : All27 & AllFem!27 (dari Pararel World)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, OC(s), OOC!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

"Dari 400 ekor 'tikus' itu, kalian hanya bisa menghabisi 364 ekor? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama aku pergi?" Tanya Tsuki tajam sekaligus dingin. Ketiga _Vongola Knight _itu menelan ludah masing-masing.

"Tch! Hanya tersisa 36 ekor kan? Kau tidak perlu sampai marah begitu.." Kata Sins angkuh sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Waw, sudah berani melawan, eh?" Kata Tsuki sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua.." Lerai Rei berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Benar apa kata Rei-_kun_.. lagipula sekarang sudah selesai kan?" Tambah Yuuki. Tsuki mendengus tak suka.

"Tch! Sesuka kalian sajalah!" Kata Tsuki kesal sambil berjalan melalui ketiga teman masa kecilnya itu tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau masih sama saja.." Sins tiba-tiba mengungkit masalah lama, ".. sama seperti setengah tahun yang lalu?"

_Deg!_

Langkah Tsuki terhenti. Angin malam kembali datang dan memainkan rambut keempat orang itu.

"Apa maksudmu, teman masa kecil?" Tanya Tsuki sambil tetap membelakangi mereka.

"Kau masih sama seperti saat kau belum pergi.. kau tidak sadar apa tujuan kami membiarkanmu berada di dunia sana selama setengah tahun?" Sins balik bertanya.

"Aku tak peduli apa tujuan kalian.. aku Bos disini! Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau!" Kata Tsuki sedikit kesal.

"Sayangnya, seorang Bos itu juga harus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang disekelilingnya!" Kata sebuah suara. Tsuki mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Tangan Kanan-nya, Hayato, tengah bersender di pintu depan Vongola HQ bersama rekannya (baca: seme-nya *Author dilemparin mercon*) a.k.a Takeshi.

"Hayato? Bukannya kau masih di kamar?" Tanya Tsuki mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hahaha.. kondisi Gokudera langsung membaik setelah dia tidur sebentar.. lalu, kami kemari setelah mendengar bunyi tembakan.." Jawab Takeshi riang.

"Ohh.." Jawab Tsuki singkat.

"Kembali ke topik awal, seperti kata _Vongola Knight_, kau masih tidak mengerti tujuan kami?" Tanya Hayato. Tsuki mendengus tak suka.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu?" Tanya Tsuki sebal.

"Tentu saja! Jawablah pertanyaan itu dengan ekstrim, Sawada!" Teriak Ryohei tanpa dosa.

.

Bentar.. KAPAN DIA SAYA BOLEHIN MASUK?! *Author di-_Maximum Canon_*

.

"Ryohei? Bagaimana bisa–"

"–kami sudah ada disini sejak tadi, Sawada Tsukihime.." Potong Kyoya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke tempat itu.

"Kyoya?" Tanya Tsuki tak percaya.

"_Yare yare.. _Aku juga ada disini.." Kata Adult Lambo yang tiba-tiba terlihat.

"B- bossu.." Panggil Chrome 2 yang tiba-tiba ikut memunculkan dirinya. Ah, Tsuki mendapat sebuah jawaban dari keajaiban mengapa para _Guardian_-nya ada disini padahal seharusnya mereka ada di ruang tengah dan tengah berpesta.

"Jadi, semua _Guardian_-ku yang ada di ruang tengah tadi hanyalah ilusimu, eh, Mukuro?" Tanya Tsuki sambil melirik kebelakang.

"Kufufufu~.. kemampuan analisamu masih hebat ya, Hime.." Puji Mukuro 2 yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang perempuan berambut coklat itu.

"Waw.. aku penasaran apa Reborn juga ikut 'berpesta' dengan kalian disini, hm?" Tanya Tsuki sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Hufhh.. sudah kuduga kau bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.. Intuisi Vongola memang sulit dikalahkan.." Kata Reborn 2 yang tiba-tiba memunculkan dirinya.

"Hahh.. jangan bicara begitu, _home tutor_-ku.. dulu kau setengah mati menyuruhku untuk bisa menggunakan Intuisi ini kan?" Tanya Tsuki sambil menyeringai lebih lebar. Reborn 2 mendecih pelan.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?" Tanya Hayato.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?" Tanya Tsuki sambil memutar matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak–"

"–Ah, biar kutebak.. jadi kalian sangat merindukan 'aku' 7 tahun yang lalu, hm? Kalian sangat ingin aku kembali seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, begitu?" Potong Tsuki.

.

Tak ada jawaban..

.

"Pftt– Tak kusangka ternyata aku benar! Jadi kalian masih berharap aku kembali seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, hah? AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsuki tertawa lepas. Semua menatap _Vongola Decimo _dari dunia pararelitu tak percaya. Ketiga _Vongola Knight _itu juga masih membelakangi perempuan beriris _caramel _itu. Hayato menggertakkan giginya.

"Memangnya kena–"

"Diam, Gokudera Hayato! Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk bicara!" Potong Tsuki tajam sambil menatap Tangan Kanan-nya itu. Iris _caramel_-nya berubah menjadi _orange _saat bicara begitu. Bibir pemuda berambut perak itu terkunci. _Strom Guardian _dari dunia pararel itu menelan ludahnya.

'_Sial, aku lupa dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu..' _Batin Hayato sambil mendecih pelan. Tsuki memegang kepalanya.

"Hahh.. kalian ini benar-benar membuatku susah.. apa kalian sudah lupa apa yang kukatakan?" Tanya Tsuki malas-malasan.

"Meskipun begitu, memangnya salah ya kalau terus berharap?" Sins balik bertanya. Tsuki melirik teman masa kecilnya itu tajam dan mendengus.

"Dengar ya!" Tsuki menyibakkan jaket hitamnya dan menatap semua _Guardian_-nya dan _Vongola Knight_ –yang sudah membalikkan badannya dan menatap perempuan itu– dengan tatapan tajam.

".. Kalau kalian masih terus berharap aku kembali seperti 7 atau 4 tahun yang lalu, lebih baik–"

.

.

"–**KALIAN PERGI SAJA KE ALAM BAKA!**"

.

Angin malam menerpa mereka dan memperjelas ucapan Tsuki ke telinga mereka. Semua orang yang ada disana membulatkan matanya. Tsuki menyeringai lebar, tanpa ketakutan sedikit pun. Kemudian perempuan itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki Vongola HQ tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik kearah orang-orang itu…

.

.

**~ Target 7 ~**

**[ Tragic Past ]**

.

.

_Terkadang masa lalu adalah hal paling mengerikan untuk diingat.._

.

.

Kini seluruh _Guardian Vongola Decimo _dari dunia pararel tengah berkumpul di ruang rapat dengan cara duduk yang berbeda-beda. Hayato, Adult Lambo, Chrome 2, dan Ryohei duduk dikursi yang disediakan. Takeshi duduk dilantai. Mukuro 2 duduk dengan cara duduk 'paling sopan', yakni dengan menaruh kedua kakinya diatas meja. Kyoya? Hanya dia yang tidak duduk dan memilih untuk berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding ruangan itu dengan satu alasan –yang amat konyol. _Carnivore _tidak sama dengan _herbivore_. Lelucon bagus, sayang itu tidak terdengar lucu sekarang. Semua orang disana menyiratkan hal yang sama.

.

Kesedihan.

.

"… Hei," Panggil Hayato memecah keheningan. Semua mata memandang _Strom Guardian _dari dunia pararel itu dengan tanda tanya. Pemuda berambut perak itu menunduk dalam.

"... aku tahu aku egois.. tapi aku benar-benar merindukan _Juudaime_.." Kata pemuda itu pelan.

Ah, soal itu..

"Sayangnya sekarang Tsukihime sudah berubah.." Kata Adult Lambo.

"Hahahaha.. iya ya.." Jawab Hayato sambil tertawa hambar.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merindukan Tsuki kok.. aku juga merindukannya.." Kata Takeshi sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kupikir setelah dia pulang, dia akan kembali seperti dulu.." Timpal Ryohei.

_Ah, dulu ya?_

"Seperti 7 tahun yang lalu ya?" Tanya Mukuro 2.

.

Hening…

.

Angin malam datang dan memainkan rambut orang-orang yang ada disana namun mereka tak memedulikan hal itu.

.

7 tahun yang lalu, eh?

_Takdir terlalu kejam melukiskan kisah ini.._

Semua menunduk dalam, mencoba menggali kenangan indah di masa lalu. Sebuah sosok terlukis dipikiran mereka. Sebuah sosok seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat panjang polos yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya pada mereka dengan senyum seperti matahari.

.

"_Bersediakah kalian membantuku memimpin Vongola, wahai Guardian-ku?"_

* * *

Sins berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mengangkat satu tangannya, mencoba menggapai langit-langit kamarnya.

Percuma..

Sins mengepalkan tangannya. Tak ada yang bisa digapainya. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya bayang-bayang saja. Pemuda itu mendengus, menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

"Perempuan itu memang begitu.. dia tak akan bisa disentuh dan membuat kita hanya bisa menggapai udara.." Kata sebuah suara. Sins melirik kearah pintu dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan beriris _sapphire _tengah bersender di kusen-kusen pintu.

_Oh, shit_..

Pemuda beriris _metal blue _ini baru ingat dia lupa menutup pintu..

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak mengagetkanku?" Gerutu Sins sambil duduk dan menatap teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengunci pintu dan membuatku penasaran melihat tingkahmu.." Bela Rei sambil nyengir tak berdosa. Sins mendengus sebal.

"Hei, kau merindukannya?" Tanya Rei tiba-tiba. Sebelah alis Sins naik sedikit.

"Tsukihime.." Jawab Rei melihat tatapan temannya itu.

_Oh, soal itu.._

"Jawab saja sendiri!" Kata Sins sebal.

"Aku juga merindukan dia.." Kata Rei.

"Apa aku bertanya soal itu padamu?" Tanya Sins tajam.

"Aku serius.." Kata Rei pelan. Sins menyipitkan matanya. Rei bersandar pada kusen-kusen pintu sambil menunduk.

"… aku merindukan perempuan itu.. 10 tahun yang lalu.." Lanjut Rei.

_Ah, 10 tahun yang lalu, eh?_

"Bukan hanya kau, aku juga merindukan 'dia' 10 tahun yang lalu.." Jawab Sins sambil melirik kearah lain.

"Aku pun begitu.." Kata sebuah suara. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah kabut di sofa dan terlihatlah sosok Yuuki tengah duduk sambil menekuk lututnya.

Tunggu, sejak kapan dia ada disana?

"Tak kusangka kau berani menyelinap ke kamar seorang laki-laki.." Sindir Sins.

"Aku tidak menyelinap, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah ada didepan pintu, karena penasaran aku memperhatikanmu.. lalu, tiba-tiba Rei datang dan aku pun sembunyi disini.." Jelas Yuuki panjang lebar sambil tetap memeluk lututnya.

"Kau kan tidak perlu sembunyi juga, Yuuki.." Kata Rei sabil tertawa kecil.

"Aku nggak ngerti.." Kata Yuuki tiba-tiba. Dua pemuda tampan yang ada disana menatap perempuan itu dengan tanda tanya dikepala mereka. Yuuki memeluk lututnya semakin erat.

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa Tsuki-_chan _harus seperti sekarang.." Lanjut Yuuki sambil menatap lantai sedih.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Rei tak mengerti.

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa Tsuki-_chan _harus seperti itu.. dia berubah.. dia seperti bukan Tsuki-_chan _yang kukenal 10 tahun yang lalu.." Jawab Yuuki sedih.

"Ah, 10 tahun yang lalu ya.." Kata Sins sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Rei menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Yuuki memeluk lututnya sangat erat. Ketiga orang itu menutup matanya. Sebuah sosok terbayang jelas diingatan mereka. Sesosok perempuan berambut coklat yang tengah mengulurkan tangan pada mereka sambil tersenyum seterang bulan purnama ditengah malam.

.

.

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Sawada Tsukihime.. boleh tahu siapa namamu?"_

* * *

Tsuki berdiri tegak di balkon Vongola HQ. Angin malam berhembus sedikit kencang dan memainkan rambut serta jaket perempuan itu. Perempuan itu memejamkan mata, menikmati dinginnya angin malam itu sekaligus mengingat masa lalunya.

.

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Sawada Tsukihime.. bisa tahu siapa namamu?"_

"…_.. Sins.. namaku Sins.."_

_._

_._

"_Namaku Sawada Tsukihime.. boleh tahu siapa namamu?"_

"_Namaku Rei.. salam kenal ya.."_

_._

_._

"_Ne, namaku Sawada Tsukihime.. siapa namamu?"_

"… _Yuuki.. panggil saja aku Yuuki.."_

_._

_._

"_Hei, kita akan selalu bersama kan?"_

"_Tentu saja bodoh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"_

"_Habisnya, aku–"_

"_Jangan khawatir begitu Tsuki.. kita akan selalu bersama kok.."_

"_Benar apa kata Rei-kun~! Kita kan teman!"_

"… _arigatou, minna.."_

_._

_._

"_Apa-apaan ini Tsuki?! Kenapa ada ma–"_

"–_Orang ini tadi memasuki markas sembunyi-sembunyi.. makanya dia kubunuh.."_

"_He- hei! Kau kenapa sih, Tsuki? Kenapa kau berubah–"_

"–_Jangan dekati aku.. kerjakan saja apa yang kukatakan.."_

"_Tsuki-chan, kenapa kau berubah hanya karena '__**kejadian' **__it–"_

"_BERHENTI BICARA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU!"_

_._

_._

Tsuki membuka matanya dan menatap pegangan balkon sendu.

Ah, masa lalu.. betapa ia ingin kembali ke masa itu..

Betapa ia ingin selalu berada di masa itu..

Betapa ia ingin.. bisa mengubah hal itu..

.

"**Hmm? Apa kau lupa ini semua adalah salahmu?" **Kata sebuah suara.

DEGG!

"Siapa disitu?!" Bentak Tsuki panik. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur dikepalanya.

"_**Ne, **_**aku bukan siapa-siapa~.. kau tidak akan bisa melihatku~.." **Kata suara itu.

"Kutanya siapa kau, brengsek?!" Bentak Tsuki panik.

"**Pftt– **_**Ara ara~ **_**jangan sensitif begitu, Tsuki-**_**chan**_**~.. aku hanyalah ilusi hasil dari penyesalanmu.. kau sudah lupa dengan penyebab 'kejadian' itu?" **Pancing suara itu.

"Hentikan!" Tsuki menutup telinganya, berusaha tidak mendengar suara itu meskipun sebenarnya tindakannya itu hanya akan sia-sia.

"**Ah, betapa manisnya kau~.. kau mencoba berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan kan? Kau mencoba berbohong pada dirimu sendiri kalau 'kejadian' itu bukan salahmu kan?" **Desak suara itu.

"Aku tidak dengar! Aku tidak dengar!" Teriak Tsuki sambil terus menutup telinganya erat.

"**HAHAHAHA! Mengaku sajalah, **_**Vongola Decimo**_**! Kau orang paling menyedihkan di galaksi ini! Akui sajalah kesalahanmu itu!" **Suara itu terus mendesak Tsuki.

"Hentikan!" Tsuki mencoba tidak mendengar suara itu. Kenangan pahit mulai terbayang dipikirannya.

"**Kau tahu kan.."**

"... hentikan.." Tsuki merongoh saku jaketnya dengan satu tangan –tangan yang lain menutup telinganya.

"**.. masa-masa indahmu telah berakhir~.. 10 sampai 7 tahun lalu, kau sangat menikmati hidupmu kan? Masa itu sudah habis sekarang! Apa kau sudah lupa pada 'kejadian' 5 tahun yang lalu? Waktu itu.." **Suara itu sengaja memutus perkataannya. Tsuki langsung menodongkan _Glock 17 _yang tadi dicarinya kearah sumber suara itu. Kalau saja suara itu memiliki tubuh serta wajah, pasti dia sedang menyeringai lebar sekarang.

"**.. 'kejadian' itu adalah kesalahanmu, Sawada Tsukihime.."**

_DORR!_

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**A/N (Curhatan –kagak penting- Author) : **_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna-san_! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Author ter-sableng se-FFN, Profe Fest~~! [_Readers_: DASAR SABLENG! Udah lumutan baru lu _Update_!] santai semua~.. yang penting sekarang gue _update_, iya kan? *Author pundigebukin* Baiklah semua, inilah balasan _review_ Target 6 kemarin.. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih **WhyFly53**-_senpai _yang mau nge-_fav_. fic –sableng– ini.. Sini, saya peluk~.. *dihajar* Makasih banyak juga yang udah _review_~! Author memberikan seribu peluk untuk kalian~! *Jangan diterima!* Baiklah! Sekali lagi, saya minta pada _readers _sekalian yang baik hati, tidak sombong, serta rajin menabung.. **TOLONG **_**REVIEW**_**! **_**REVIEW **_**ANDA MEMBUAT SAYA MAKIN EKSTRIM BERSEMANGAT MELANJUTKAN FIC INIII! **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di Target berikutnya! *langsung ngilang*

**DevkiRai : **Makasih udah mau _review _Target ini, _senpai_~.. _Senpai _nge-_freeze_? Berarti saya udah berhasil! *sujud syukur* *Author dilindes* Ini udah _update, senpai_.. _review _Target ini juga ya~.. ^^

**FranKeceh : **Nih, udah _update_.. *liatin dengan mata yang udah berkantong* /salah. Makasih udah _review_.. puas dengan Target ini? Ditunggu _review_-nya.. *ngilang* /dihajar.

**Tsukimchi : **Baguslah kalo lu suka Target kemaren.. gimana Target ini? Terus, lu jangan kasih spoiler sama Fran, rai! W(OAOW) /udah. Nih udah _update_.. gue tunggu _review_-nya.. *tidur* /salah.

**ChiyoTheBlackCat : **AKHIRNYA KAMU _REVIEW _JUGAA! *peluk* /digampar. Yuuki-nya gimana? Puas? Ada yang kurang? _Review _aja ya.. ^^ Oiya, gimana dengan Target ini? Puas? Ada yang kurang? Ceet _review _yaa~..

.

.

_~ Review Please ~_

.

.


	8. Target 8 : A Clue From Past

**Title : Between This World and Pararell World**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, Crime, Romance, Friendship, Hurt, Humor (gagal)**

**Pairing : All27 & AllFem!27 (dari Pararel World)**

**Warning : Sho-ai, OC(s), OOC!**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi sudah merasa aneh sejak memasuki ruang tengah Vongola HQ. Kecurigaannya bertambah ketika Tsuki dan Chrome 2 memasuki ruangan itu. Intuisi Vongola-nya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa menebak apa ketidak beresan yang dimaksud intuisinya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Juudaime_?" Tanya Gokudera sambil menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu cemas.

"_I- iie.. _tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-_kun_.." Jawab Tsuna menenangkan Tangan Kanannya itu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja padaku _Juudaime_.. aku akan membantumu!" Kata Gokudera dengan semangat –seperti biasa. Tsuna hanya tertawa garing dan menjawab 'iya' dengan pelan. Gokudera kembali berfokus pada acara itu –meskipun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak menyimaknya–, Tsuna menunduk dan menatap lantai cemas. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Padahal acara penyambutan –yang sebenarnya hanya berisi pidato tak penting dari beberapa _mafioso_– itu sudah berjalan sekitar dua setengah jam yang lalu, namun perasaannya tetap saja tak berubah.

_Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?_

.

.

.

_**DORR!**_

.

.

Tsuna membelalakkan matanya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah pintu. Dalam sekejap, sosok Tsuki dan seluruh _Guardian_ _Vongola Decimo _dari dunia pararel menghilang. Tsuna kaget, namun ia tahu ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk kekagetannya itu. Seketika kaki Tsuna berlari keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu.

.

.

~ Target 8 ~

[ A Clue From Past ]

.

.

_Apa kau sudah lupa, kau lah yang telah mengulurkan tangan padaku?_

.

.

Tsuna tak tahu kemana ia melangkah. Ia bahkan sama sekali belum berkeliling Vongola HQ di dunia pararel. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu. Tsuna berbelok kearah balkon dan menemukan _Vongola Knight_-nya –yang telah diketahui sebagai _Vongola Decimo _dari dunia pararel–, Tsukihime, tengah duduk dengan pandangan kosong dengan sebuah pistol berwarna hitam didepannya.

"Tsuki!" Teriak Tsuna sambil menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak–"

"–Tinggalkan aku sendiri.." Potong Tsuki sambil tetap menyembunyikan matanya.

"E- eh?" Tsuna menatap perempuan itu bingung.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Tsuna-_sama_.. anda harus beristirahat.." Ulang Tsuki.

"Ta- tapi–"

"–Biarkan saja dia, _Decimo_ dari dunia sana.." Potong sebuah suara. Tsuna menoleh dan mendapati Sins, Rei dan Yuuki yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana.

"A- ah, kalian.." Tsuna hanya melihat ketiga orang itu gugup.

"Pergilah, _Decimo_.. Yuuki akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu.. semua _Guardian_-mu juga sudah diantar Sora ke kamar mereka masing-masing.." Kata Sins kalem. Tsuna hanya mengangguk kecil. Ah, Intuisi-nya merasakan ada yang disembunyikan orang-orang ini..

.

.. Tapi apa itu dan kenapa?

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

"Mereka sudah pergi.." Kata Sins begitu Yuuki dan Tsuna menghilang dari belokan menuju balkon.

"Ohh.." Jawab Tsuki singkat tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Kau tidak akan terus berada dalam posisi itu kan?" Tanya Rei sambil mendekati Tsuki.

"….." Tsuki hanya diam.

"… bangunlah.." Sambung Rei sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah perempuan itu. Tsuki melirik tangan Rei yang terulur padanya, namun perempuan itu malah membuang wajahnya.

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri! Aku tidak perlu dikasihani!" Kata Tsuki sambil mencoba bangun dari posisinya.

"Kau sudah lupa ya?" Tanya Rei tiba-tiba.

Deg

"… apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tsuki lambat.

"Ternyata benar kau sudah lupa.." Kata Rei tanpa menarik uluran tangannya. Tsuki merasakan keringat dingin mulai jatuh dari kepalanya.

"… apa sih yang–"

"–Uluran tangan ini.." Potong Rei. Tsuki menegang, refleks perempuan itu menelan ludahnya.

".. apa kau sudah lupa, sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, kau lah orang yang mengulurkan tangan padaku –ralat, pada kami bertiga?" Tanya Rei tanpa mengubah posisinya. Tsuki merasa memorinya berputar ulang bagaikan film yang _rewind_, kepalanya berputar.

"Berisik!" Bentak Tsuki sambil menepis tangan Rei kasar. Rei hanya diam dan terus menatap teman masa kecilnya itu. Tsuki mengatur napasnya dan berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang kan," Kata perempuan berambut coklat itu sambil menatap Rei dengan napas masih memburu. ".. kalau mau aku kembali, lebih baik kau pergi saja ke akhirat!" Bentak Tsuki. Perempuan itu melangkah melewati Rei dan Sins tanpa menatap mata kedua teman masa kecilnya itu. Kedua pemuda tampan itu masih tak bergerak dari posisi mereka hingga langkah Tsuki tak terdengar lagi. Rei memutar badannya dan menatap Sins.

"Yahh, aku sudah mencobanya kan?" Tanya Rei sambil mengangkat bahunya dan nyengir lebar.

"Nekat!" Semprot Sins pada teman masa kecilnya itu, namun Rei malah melebarkan cengirannya mendengar komentar temannya itu.

"Yah, setidaknya sudah mencoba.." Kata Rei lagi.

"Kau sudah lupa kalau perempuan itu berkepala besi?" Tanya Sins sinis.

"Aku masih ingat kok.. hanya saja.." Perkataan Rei terputus.

"… hanya saja, aku pikir perempuan itu sudah cukup lama memasang berubah.." Sambung Rei. Sins sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Rei.. kau.." Sins menatap Rei tak percaya. Rei hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya satu senti.

"… kau juga ingin dia kembali seperti 10 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Sins.

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

Yuuki dan Tsuna terus berjalan menyusuri lorong Vongola HQ. Sesekali Tsuna menoleh kebelakang, mencoba melihat kearah balkon yang ia sudah tahu sebenarnya akan sia-sia. Namun Yuuki hanya diam saja dan terus berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik kebelakang. Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya dari belakang dan menatap punggung Yuuki. Yuuki masih tak bersuara. Yang terdengar sejak tadi hanyalah langkah sepatu mereka yang monoton.

".. _A- anoo_.." Panggil Tsuna setelah cukup lama.

"Hn?" Tanya Yuuki datar.

"Ada apa dengan Tsuki? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Tsuna.

_Tap…_

Langkah Yuuki terhenti sempurna.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak perlu khawatir, _Decimo-sama_.." Jawabnya pelan namun tetap memunggungi Tsuna.

"_Sou- souka na.._" Jawab Tsuna meskipun sebenarnya ia tak terlalu yakin.

"Bagus kalau begitu.. nah, sekarang ayo kita–"

"–Kalau begitu, kenapa Tsuki berbeda?" Potong Tsuna.

_DEG!_

Mata Yuuki membulat, tubuhnya langsung berdiri tegak seperti tersengat aliran listrik kecil. Perempuan beriris ungu itu menelan ludahnya.

"… a- apa maksud Anda–"

"–Tsuki berbeda..! Yahh, aku memang tidak yakin sih.. tapi, ada sesuatu, dia seperti bukan Tsuki yang kukenal! Akh! Aku sulit menjelaskannya.. kau pasti bingung..!" Tsuna mengacak rambutnya.

"…. kau berkata seperti sudah lama mengenalnya ya.." Kata Yuuki lambat.

"Eh?" Tsuna berhenti mengacak rambutnya dan menatap Yuuki bingung. Yuuki masih memunggunginya, namun perempuan itu menengok kebelakang sedikit dan memperlihatkan setengah wajahnya. Tsuna bersumpah, ia bisa melihat setetes air mata disudut mata Yuuki.

"…. Ya, kau benar, dia sudah berubah.." Kata Yuuki lagi. Kentara sekali, ia sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Eh?" Tsuna masih menatap perempuan itu bingung.

"… dia berubah.. dia sangat berbeda dengan 10 tahun yang lalu.." Lanjut Yuuki tanpa berpikir apa Tsuna akan mengerti penjelasannya atau tidak.

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

"10 tahun yang lalu, eh?" Rei mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terkesan lebih angkuh. Kalau saja ini bukan dalam keadaan serius, Sins pasti sudah mencerca –bahkan mungkin juga meludahi– teman masa kecilnya yang terlihat sok keren itu. Tapi kali ini, Sins menatap temannya itu tajam seolah berkata _'katakan-saja-idiot!'_. Rei mau tak mau menatap iris _metal blue _milik Sins tajam. Iris kedua orang itu bertemu, tajam tapi ada satu hal lagi yang terpancar di mata kedua orang itu..

.

.

Kesedihan..

.

.

"Buang-buang waktu saja!" Sins membuang muka, tidak mau lagi menatap teman masa kecilnya itu. Pemuda itu memaki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau tatapan mereka sama?

.

.

Ya, sama-sama penuh kesedihan dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu..

.

.

"Nggak berubah juga ya.." Komentar Rei.

"Tsuki sudah pernah mengatakan itu.." Balas Sins sinis.

"Masa bodo lah," Kata Rei santai. ".. tanggal 9 masih lama ya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak bisa baca kalender? Sekarang masih tanggal 23 September.." Sindir Sins masih dengan nada sinis.

"Masih bulan September juga? Lama sekali ya.." Kata Rei. Sins mendengus.

"Ulang tahunmu masih lama tau.." Semprot Sins seolah bisa membaca pikiran temannya itu. Rei tertawa renyah.

"Ahahaha.. jadi teringat masa lalu.." Kata pemuda tampan (Author pun muntah ditempat) itu.

"Tanggal 9 itu, kalau tidak salah–"

"–Hari dimana aku bertemu Tsuki.." Potong Rei. Sins menatap temannya. Rei hanya diam dan menutup matanya, membiarkan angin malam yang cukup dingin memberinya sisa kenangan masa lalu.

.

"_Mulai sekarang kita teman kan, Rei?"_

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

".. hahh… hahh…" Tsuki bersender pada dinding lorong Vongola HQ dengan napas terengah-engah.

"… _kuso_!" Tsuki meninju dinding disebelahnya yang tak berdosa hingga terbentuk retakan gratis disana. Perempuan itu terus mencoba mengatur napasnya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu muncul dibenaknya.

"_Aku akan melindungi kalian! Kita semua berteman, kan?"_

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus.." Desis perempuan itu masih dengan napas terengah-engah.

"_Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"_

"… kalau begini terus, rencanaku.." Perempuan itu memegangi kepalanya.

"_Tak masalah kehilangan apapun, yang penting kalian akan ada disisiku kan?"_

"… rencanaku selama 2 tahun, akan gagal.." Perempuan itu menutup matanya dengan poninya dan menggertakkan giginya.

"_Aku menyayangi kalian semua!"_

.

.

_**BRUKK!**_

Tubuh perempuan itu pun jatuh ke lantai.

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

"_Hei, katanya aku akan menjadi Bos Mafia!"_

"… _kau sakit, Tsuki?"_

"_Hei, hei, jangan seperti itu Sins.."_

"_Jahat! Aku sungguhan tau! Kemarin Reborn datang dan mengatakan itu padaku!"_

"_Reborn? Makhluk macam apa itu?"_

"_Dia bukan makhluk, Yuuki-chan.. dia itu seorang hitman.."_

"_Benar sekali! Dan kalian bertiga adalah salah satu orang terpilih yang akan masuk kedalam dunia mafia!"_

"_HIE! Reborn?!"_

"_Masuk kedalam dunia mafia? Apa dengan begitu aku bisa melindungi Tsuki?"_

"_Tentu saja! Dengan begitu kalian bisa ada disisinya.."_

"_Hee.. terdengar cukup menarik.."_

"_Kalau bisa bersama Tsuki-chan, akan kulakukan!"_

"_Rei! Yuuki-chan! Jangan bilang begitu! Dunia mafia itu berbahaya!"_

"_Tidak masalah, Tsuki.. kemanapun kau pergi, kami akan mengikutimu!"_

"_Benar apa kata Sins! Kami akan selalu bersamamu!"_

"_Aku setuju~!"_

"_Kalian..–"_

"_Heh, untuk pemula tak kusangka kau bakal mendapat sekutu secepat ini, Dame-Tsuki.."_

"_Jangan meremehkannya! Kalau main-main dengan Bos, kau juga akan mendapat ganjarannya!"_

"_Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak pernah bilang setuju menjadi Bos!"_

"_Sudah ditetapkan, mulai hari ini kau jadi Bos!"_

"_Hie! Tidak bisa begitu, Rei!"_

"_Aku setuju dengan Rei-kun~!"_

"_Yuuki-chan, sudah kubilang jangan ikut-ikutan!"_

"_Sudah diputuskan, mulai hari ini kami akan mengikuti kemanapun langkah Tsuki!"_

"_Nah, sudah dengar kan, Dame-Tsuki? Sekarang kau harus menyetujui pengabdian mereka dan memberikan mereka nama.."_

"_Eh?! Kenapa mereka tak jadi Guardian-ku saja?!"_

"_Mereka lebih cocok menjadi pendampingmu, dibanding Guardian-mu.. sekarang, cepat berikan mereka nama atau akan kutembak kau!"_

"_HIE! Baik! Tunggu sebentar Reborn!"_

"_Buat nama yang bagus.."_

"_Ayo Tsuki!"_

"_Ganbatte, Tsuki-chan~!"_

"… _ng.. bagaimana kalau Vongola Knight?"_

"'_Vongola Knight'? Lumayanlah.."_

"_Baiklah! Mulai sekarang kita bertiga adalah Vongola Knight dan bertugas melindungi Tsuki dari bahaya apapun!"_

"_Setujuu~!"_

"… _arigatou, minna.."_

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

"Hei," Panggil Kyoya. Seluruh mata langsung tertuju kearah pemuda beriris _onyx _itu.

".. kalian tahu orang-orang dari dunia sana kan?" Tanya Kyoya pelan.

"Ah, _Vongola Family _dari dunia sana.. memang kenapa?" Reborn 2 balik bertanya.

"Kalau tidak salah nama pemimpinnya Sawada Tsunayoshi kan?" Tanya Kyoya.

"Ya, memang ada apa, Kyoya?" Tanya Mukuro 2. Kyoya terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa firasatku ini benar apa tidak, tapi…" Semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap _Cloud Guardian _dunia pararel itu semakin tajam.

"… aku merasa, kedatangan mereka kemari, akan membuat Tsukihime kembali seperti dulu.." Lanjut Kyoya. Semua saling pandang.

"Hei," Panggil Hayato. Semua mata teralih kembali kearah Hayato. Hayato menatap semua orang yang ada disana yakin.

"… aku punya rencana.." Kata pemuda beriris _emerald _itu.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**A/N (Curhatan –kagak penting– Author) : **_Konbanwa/Konnichiwa/Ohayou, minna-san_.. Author akhirnya kembali~! *diinjek* Baiklah, sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada setiap _readers_ terutama yang mau _review _serta yang mau-maunya ngingetin saya.. Saya terharu abis.. *lap air mata* *ditendang* Baiklah daripada berbasa-basi, lebih baik kita balas saja _review-review _yang menumpuk.. Tapi sebelumnya, **jangan lupa **_**review**_**! **_**Review **_**Anda akan menjadi penyemangat untuk sayaa! **Nah, **CEKIDOT!**

**DevKiRai**** : **_Senpai~ _makasih mau _review_~ *peluk* *ditendang* _Anoo.. _bagian itu Tsuki yang nembak.. dia kan ngeluarin _Glock 17 desu_.. .w. _ Senpai _nge-_freeze_? Jangan nge-_freeze_! Ntar kesurupan! /salah *Author ditendang* _Review _Target ini juga ya _senpai_~ *menghilang*

**Foschia Cielo****: **Halo, Cielo-_san_~ makasih mau _review _fic –sableng– ini~ Ini udah dilanjut~ Gimana Cielo-_san_? Ada yang kurang? Jangan sungkan untuk _review _ya~ Diriku menunggu _review _darimu~ *tebar bunga* *dihajar* _Review _Target ini juga ya senpai~

**FranKeceh****: **Ini lanjutannya, Fran~ Si Tsuki sifat aslinya memang begitu tau.. .w. Cuma dia kalau dihadapan Tsuna dia biasa saja.. .w. /ha. Kamu nyaris nangis? *buru-buru bikin adegan nyelekit(?)* /GAK. Sins-nya gimana? Ada yang kurang? _Review _Target ini aja ya~

**NuruHime-chan19:**Ini Tsuna muncul, tapi dia cuma sebentar, _senpai_.. T^T Maafkan daku yang tolol ini, _senpai_.. *nangis di kaki _senpai_* *diinjek* Ini sudah _update, senpai_.. ^^ Apa ada yang kurang? _Review _Target ini juga ya~ Saya tunggu _review _dari _senpai_~ *tebar confeti*

.

.

_~ Review Please ~_

.

.


End file.
